My Sweet Amoris High School Drama
by Rebs3696
Summary: Becky is a 16 year-old girl who's heading to Sweet Amoris High School. She wants to prove to the world and especially her mother that her deceased father's job wasn't the cause of his death, but along the way she forgets life is filled with chances and taking risks. Will she be able to take the one risk she's afraid of ... Falling in love. You'll have to read to find out :)
1. Introduction

Have you ever heard how wonderful and amazing love is? How love can conquer anything because that's how powerful love is. Yeah I've heard it a million times, but no one ever says how painful it can be. Yeah you heard me right love can be the thing that can create, but it could also be the thing that can destroy a person inside out.

I never put much thought about love actually I never expected someone to be falling in love with me. Someone way prettier than me has better chance at finding or being loved than me. You know that all the guys will go for the most prettiest even I know it. Then why me, why fall for a school girl with really dark brown straight hair with coil black eyes. The things I mostly wear is either this uniform that reminds me of this book series I'm obsessed over or when I don't feel like wearing those things then its skinny jeans or just plain jeans, capris with a loose shirt or t-shirt, blouse with boots or flats I'm not much of 3 inch heel kind of person if I do wear heels their always 1 inch. You would expect me to be the last person on earth to ever have 3 totally different guys falling for her, and here I am telling you how it happened.

I was a transferred student from LA, California my mom told me we had to move or in other words I had to move. My mother is a hostess on the most popular airlines so that means she travels a lot the reason why I said I had to is since she was going to be stopping more somewhere in New Jersey she said she could see me more often and she could have someone checking on me every now and then. Even though I'm legally independent which means I could stay in California and not care where my mother goes but, since my dad died 6 years ago on a mission, he was a SOOS agent for the FBI and well you can guess that California reminded me everything about him which is why my mom accepted the transfer job. There wasn't exactly a logical explanation for me to stay in LA, California. So obviously being a good daughter I agreed to go some small town called Sweet Amoris.

It was Sunday morning well more near noon when I had finish unpacking everything and settling it all in my small apartment it was practically all pink goes to show don't let your mother choose your apartment because you're mostly going to get what I got, not only didn't she realize she wasn't going to be home most of the time. Well at least she didn't choose a mansion. Well it had everything I needed to survive a kitchen that I had to share with the living room and it a counter that was good for a table and its own stools. And it had plasma TV in the living room and a velvet leather couch. There was a hallway that leads to 3 doors one led to my room which was the door on the left the second door on the right led to my mom's room, but the one a cross from my room was a guest room. I guess whoever is the lucky person to check on me now and then might have to stay over. Since I had explored the small apartment I decided to go to my room that had a bed across from it a desk with a wheeled chair pushed in and two drawers one near my bed the other against the wall across from the desk.

There was lamp on the drawer that was against the wall and near the door way a closet with a sliding door which was already filled with clothes my mother bought me from all her trips and stops the airplanes does. My bed had my purple cover and the pillows as well. I lay on top of my perfectly made bed wonder what happens now that I'm here in a strange town. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door, startled I looked up to see at my lovely mother apparently I didn't inherit here raven black hair or her hazel brown eyes but I inherited the way her appearance. She looked exactly like just a little bit extravagant, and elegant. She was wearing her uniform for work, was she leaving me already.

She saw my puzzled look and said "I've been called in to work today apparently the lady that I'm going to take her place left early so I have to go in today. I'll be back 12:00 so don't bother waiting for me" of course I wasn't going to bother waiting she always says that but never comes at that time so I asked "Am I going to see you tomorrow?" so I could make dinner for 2 or was I going to eat alone like always. With sorrow on her face I knew soon enough that tomorrow she would be long gone for 2 weeks at least or more I know that sounds a lot, but I'm used to it after all drowning herself in work is just her way of not dealing with what has happened with my father, and she says I'm the one who's having a hard time with it. " You know I want be with you I really do… its… it's just" I interrupted before it became even more awkward "its ok I understand (I look at my watch) you better get going you don't want be late" she walks up to me and give me a kiss on the forehead and whispers "I love you. Bye" she walks quickly and I could hear her get her keys to the apartment and her purse and out the door she went. I lay back on top of my bed and got lost in my thoughts.

After 30 minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to look around town and maybe find a music store or sports store with a place I could take my worries and make them disappear. So I got up from my bed got my copy of the keys to the apartment and put a little money in my pockets who knows I might do grocery shopping, it's not like we had anything in the fridge or the cupboards cause they were all bare my mom was going to do thee shopping but you know what came up. If you really need the details I had a blue star t-shirt, black slim pants, high tops black sneakers, and a blue caraco jacket and the pearl necklace my father gave me when I was 5. And I was out of the house myself I locked the apartment. Turns out the town was 10 minutes away from my apartment building. I had passed a clothes store but I wasn't too interested so I walked on I only stopped when I passed a music store I was going to go inside but I realized I had to look for the grocery store before I could look in the music store cause I know if I go in now I would never come out, But which way should go I was practically lost. When a girl my age came out of the music store she had bright pink hair with marine blue eyes, she was wearing a black Lolita dress with a pair of black Lolita flower shoes with socks with black laces and Lolita necklace. She came up to me with friendly eyes and said "Hello, are you alright you seem a bit... lost"

I reassured her with a smile and responded "Hi, yeah well I sort of am lost. Is it that obvious?" she smiled back and answered "Well a little and I've never seen you in town before" well that's understandable I replied "Yeah I just moved here from California and I'm looking for a supermarket to get a few things for my apartment. Do you know any nearby?" she thought for one second and responded "Of course, there's one right around the corner" I looked in the direction she pointed in but the corner was a block away "[_well I guess I better get going if I want to check out the music store._]Thanks, well I guess I'll see you around" I go running off without waiting for an answer. After buying the things I needed I didn't have time to go to the music store so I spent most of my time at home organizing the things I bought and putting them where they supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 1 New School, New Beginning

Well anyway, the next day can't really say it was better because it was going to be my first day in amoris high school in the middle of the school year technically speaking. I woke up to my annoying alarm clock; I hit it hard pressing the snooze button. When I finally manage to get sleep out my system on my bedside drawer like always was a note, my mother would write and leave it nearby so I could see it whenever she would leave me while I was asleep.

_"Becky, have a great day at school remember to text me when you get out. Also remember that your aunt Agatha is coming over to check on you, be careful though she sort of a romantic" _now that I thought of it I never had met my aunt Agatha so that met I didn't know how she looked like, I guess she looks like any other aunt I've seen. So I got ready for school, I was going to wear salmon blouse, white slim pants, and black bow flats and my pearl necklace which I always have on. I put my hair in one those half pony tails hair-dos and go toward the fridge to get a yogurt smoothie and grabbed my purple book bag and swing it onto my shoulder, and out the door I went. The reason why I enrolled at sweet amoris high school is because my mom wanted me to know the place where she and my dad first met, she said if my aunt Agatha ever found out I was going to that school she would say "wouldn't it be_ so_ cute if your daughter found her future husband just like you" as if, my whole life I've been taught to focus on my studies and on my dreams and only that.

20 minutes later, I made it to Sweet Amoris High it was pretty huge compared to my other school. To get to the entrance you have to go through the parking lot. Once I got to the front of the school I opened the door slowly and stepped in the school and then the door automatically closed behind me the school looked empty. I took one step forward when a witty old lady came up to me. She was wearing a pink suit she told me kindly "Hello Becky Valdez, welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I hope you'll feel at home quickly here in your new school. I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete. He should be in the student council room" and left as quickly as she came. _[I guess she won't be much help to me]_ I walked forward and enter the first door on my left.

The room was definitely not the student council room it was a class room a girl probably my age came up to me she had her blonde hair in two sloppy pig tails and had a nice shade of blue eyes she was wearing pair of purple shorts, a purple tank-top, black ballerina slippers and the Sherlock cap she grinned, "Hi there, you must be new here because I've never seen you here before! I'm Reinella Everans. I just transferred here from New York City with my little sister two weeks ago. I'm guessing you're looking for Nat, oops, I mean Nathaniel, right? I can take you to him. Come on, uh, not to be rude but what's your name?" Reinella asked, with an embarrassed grin on her face. She seem to be one of those talkative girls, I had a feeling we were going to be good friends I gave her my kindest smile and answered "I'm Becky Valdez, yes I'm looking for Nathaniel and thanks I hope it won't too much of a bother."

I followed her out the class we didn't go too far though; it was just around the corner Reinella open the door "You see that kid stacking papers? That's Nat! He'll tell you everything you need to enroll! I'll see you at lunch Becky!" Reinella said leaving the room and all I could do was nod and wave. I heard someone behind me because I had just heard someone clear their throat I turned frightened and there he was a guy was behind me; he was sort of a darker kind of blond compared to Reinella and he was dress in a white shirt with a blue tie and brown pants. In his shirt pocket, carries two pens. He must've heard Reinella say his name since she said it pretty loud. I asked "Are you Nathaniel?" he was suddenly smiling and his cheeks turning pink or something and answered "Yes, how may I help you?" I smiled, I was glad I wouldn't have to look for the student council room all day, I responded "Umm…. The principal told me to, come look for you to get enrolled" "What… oh yeah you must be Becky Valdez?" he responded.

For a moment he looked sort of dazed "yes so…what do I need to enroll" now he seem to have come back to reality and says "Oh yeah," and turns around and shuffles though some papers. Three minutes later he seemed to have found what he was looking for "Umm…. You need an ID and $25 enrollment fee and you're done" he says turning pink again. _[This guy turns pink a lot] _ I answer "Ok" and was about to leave when he exclaimed "When you're finished come to me to get your schedule." I nodded and left the room.

I went out the door and turn the corner I had decided to go home and when I met my Aunt Agatha I could ask where I could take my picture for the ID. I began to walk towards the exit when all of sudden I felt that someone was following me, yet familiar somehow I heard footsteps behind me I looked from the corner of my eye, and saw thick glasses, brown hair and is in the style of a bowl cut and he has freckles across his cheeks and nose, a dark green sweater that has a dark purple stripe going across the upper torso section of it, dark navy blue jeans and has a calculator attached to his left hip.

I recognized him very easily I stopped and so did he "Ken? ... (I turned around) I know it's you" I saw piece of his hair from his hiding place I smiled it wasn't the first time he followed me thinking I didn't know. I had let it slide the first few times but one time it was raining and I got worried and I finally told him I knew he was behind me. At this moment it was exactly like that time he had jumped to nearest place to hide to make me think it was just my imagination. He finally decided to come out of behind the wall. "Hi Becky" "Hey, Ken… umm Ken not to sound rude or not glad to see you here, but what are you doing here?" I responded.

After all we were great friends back in California, of course I didn't have any friends because of it though, but I didn't mind really after all I wasn't very talkative, but I do know how to speak up when I have to. He answered " well when I found out that you were transferring here I decided to transfer here too and I guess here I am, this school is big right, have you finished enrolling I have it was easy it was pretty quick" oh man he was rambling again he only did it when he was nervous. Though I was used to it I spoke "Uhhh … well no I haven't finished enrolling, well the school seems bigger than the other one we use to go to. (I stopped and turned to face him) Ken can I ask you something" "Sure anything for you Becky" he said quickly he was always happy to help me. "Well where did you take your picture for your ID?" he began to think trying to recollect he finally answered "At this dollar store around the corner." I smiled in gratitude "Thanks, then I better get going if I want to attend school today" I went out the door leaving ken waving.


	3. Chapter 2 Greetings Aren't

**Greetings Aren't Always Friendly Part 1 **

* * *

10 minutes later, I came back to the school and headed straight to the student council room. I saw Nathaniel sitting in between to large stacks of paper, I walked towards him and said breaking the silence in the room "Excuse me, but I got my ID photo and the enrollment fee." He had lifted his head by then and smiled just like a child who was getting candy " I'll take that (he went through my enrollment one more time, and smiled) well everything is in tip top shape, so Becky Valdez welcome to Sweet Amoris High School". He began to tell me everything the school had from clubs to after school sports.

That certainly got my attention a few minutes later he said "You could go check out the school if you want, I would show you to your classes but I have work to do.", as he handed me my schedule. I smiled sympathetically and answered "You've done enough for me thank you Nathaniel." I began to head out the door; I was half way there when I heard Nathaniel say "Becky …. Careful …. Castiel" I only managed to hear that and nodded as if I understood. What was that supposed mean and who was Castiel?

After getting my schedule from Nathaniel I decided to walk around to get the idea where my classes were going to be and know the school a little better. I wanted to get a glimpse of the where the sports would be. I was soon walking around all the places Nathaniel had mentioned, I was in the court yard area and was so caught up in the moment I hadn't noticed a shadow that belonged to the person behind me. "Ahem" I heard a rough voice I turned around not quickly, but not slowly either to face angered gray eyes, shoulder length red hair, a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, with a winged skull imprinted on it, wearing a silver necklace and black pants with a chain dangling from it. You could totally tell he was one of those with a rebel image going on. Also he looked a little forced to come to school and that he rarely showed for class. I showed no emotion what so ever for one reason I had no idea what was happening at that moment he finally spoke this time his eyes calmed down "You must be new,"

"Yeah" I responded with a blank face. "Well then, let's hope I'll be telling you this once this part is my property during school hours so you better leave this instinct if you know what's good for you princess". Now I'm pretty sure he had just threaten me and called me princess, now that's something he shouldn't have done "What are you going to do? Cause last time I checked you don't know me well enough to even lay a hand on me and second of all, don't call me princess I have a name you know and plus you have no authority to tell me what to do", I was surprised how kind that came out as if I had just complimenting him or something. He seemed pretty shocked that I spoke up he responded "WHAT AUTHORITY!? What authority honey I hang out here more than anyone in this darn school, so that officially makes it my property"

"I would like to see how that works in court ( I began to roll my eyes) ,just because you hang out here doesn't make it your property.", I retorted quickly realizing I didn't like this guy already he was about to throw me another of his comeback, but I wasn't about to let him do that. " I would buzz off if you could prove it but seeing as you can't I'm not about to listen to you speak nonsense and I definitely won't stand for you calling me what you please not even if you have a winged skulls t-shirt" I turned to leave and leaving behind a fellow with his mouth open.

* * *

**Authors note : **_ sorry for making it so short have been busy lately and hope you enjoy the story as it progress. Please review it thank you _:)


	4. Chapter 3 Greetings Aren't Always

**Greeting Aren't Always Friendly Part 2**

* * *

_3 hours later lunch time_

After that incident I went to my first class, which wasn't so bad. After all I had Reinella there to sit next to in science. I soon went to my next classes English, and History soon I realized I had Ken, Nathaniel, and whoever Castiel is, in most of my classes so far. Castiel didn't show up for class was this guy usually like that or was today a special day. Well who cares; him showing up or not won't affect my life [at least that's what I thought, I was so wrong]

For some reason I was already exhausted and wanted to go home. I was soon walking to the cafeteria all alone because I didn't know where Reinella or Ken were at, and well Nathaniel had to go to the student council room to do some work. So I walked on I soon heard voices when I was about to turn to my right to go to the cafeteria, it was coming from the opposite side. I looked toward there to see Ken with 2 other girls I haven't seen before one was wearing a green dress with brown sleeves and brown tights, her brown hair was in pony–tail and she was wearing round gold earrings as she was holding a purse. The other girl seemed Asian or something and black hair she was wearing a bright red Asian outfit to go with it, she was applying more lipstick then she should.

Ken was caring a brown bag, I believe was his lunch the brunette threatened "How dare you bump into us you gork", "Good one Char" said the other girl "I know right it's a combination of geek and dork. (turns back to ken) now to make up to us you'll have invite us to lunch." "I said I was sorry" he responded timidly. They were soon pushing him against the lockers one of them held him there the other was about to look through his pocket, I was nearby as I yelled "STOP!" they jumped and stood still "Don't move any closer, unless you want your faces to be more twisted than they already are" they moved away right after that they pushed Ken onto the ground and left immediately.

I slid on the ground right next to ken "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" I asked I must've sounded like a mother watching after her child. "Yea I'm ok" he said as he was looking for his glasses… with his eyes closed. I don't really know if he really needs glasses all I know is that he doesn't like people looking at his eyes so he wears the glasses. I soon find them before he did and grabbed it and said "here" as I handed him his glasses I turned away even though I have to admit I was curious what his eye color was, but I respected him so I turned away as he put them on. "Thanks Becky, I'm used to it", he said I turned to him as I got up I helped him up too and said shocked "What!? This has happened before? How much did they take maybe I can pay back the money they took?" He looked like he was about to shed a tear, well he was always very sensitive. He answered "you're so kind, but you don't have to really.", "are you sure?" "Yes" he said immediately. "Ok" I answered "are you going to the cafeteria?" he asked as we walked over to the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet up with Reinella… want to join us" I asked. "Umm... no thanks, but thanks for the offer anyway" I didn't expect that he usually would say yes to anything I offer him. "Are you sure?" I asked him "yeah, I'm sure … well see around" he began to walk to the court yard "yeah see you around" I waved to him.

I walked in to the cafeteria waited in line and paid for my lunch, but the lunch lady said "Miss Valdez you have no need to pay someone already paid for you" "Who?" I asked confused. She didn't answer immediately "He told me not to tell you." He who was he did I know him I just grabbed my lunch and walked on. I heard someone yell my name.

"Becky, Becky, over here! It's me, Reinella! You know, from class. Come over and sit with us!" She screamed, waving her bag of Doritos in the air, I smiled instantly. Then I noticed who she was with one girl I didn't recognized and another girl who looked familiar then I realized it was the same girl I met in town yesterday. She was wearing white prestigious uniform jacket and shirt suit and white prestigious uniform skirt and Black Lolita flower shoes. She looked up to me and said "Hi, did you find the store?" as I sat next to her and Reinella I responded"Yeah I did thanks again". As I sat down Reinella looked at the two of them with a look of confusion on her face. "Um...Becky, how do you and Lily know each other?"

Lily and I looked at each other I guess I had to explain "Umm well I went to town the other day and I was looking for a super market to get some things for my apartment, and I ran into her and she helped me find my way. So yeah that's how we met." "Oh, I see. Well, Lily is one of my good friends. I'm glad you two know each other." She smiled. "Have you run into mister grouchy pants- whoops, I mean Castiel yet? He's not very kind."

"Castiel… I don't think so he hasn't shown up for class so yeah I don't even know who he is.", yet he sounded like the guy I met earlier today. Reinella turned red in anger. "Oh he's gonna get it when I get my hands on him. He doesn't show up for a class, and then I get yelled at by Nathaniel. He is scary when he's angry. Now, Castiel is red haired, wearing a winged skull shirt, leather jacket. Grouchy and rude. Hangs out in the courtyard trying to say it's his. Well, I think I'll skip going to student council committee today and go bother my sister. What's the point in going? I mean, I'm just gonna get yelled at for allowing him to skip classes. But if you see him, tell that grouch that I'll be waiting for him." She said, taking a bite out of her chips I just nodded for agreement. Ok now he definitely sounded like the guy I met wait a minute was he the same guy.

"Ok, Becky this is my one of my best friends her name is Rosalya! She's has math with me and also English!" Rosalya looked at me and smiled, "Oh, I heard allot about you from blabber mouth here. She told me that you just arrived not too long ago. So, how do you like it here? See any cute boys yet?" Reinella giggled and said, "Becky, I want you to meet two of my other best friends Armin and Alexy. You'll like them. Alexy is full of energy and he likes to shop and Armin is a gamer." she said.

All of a sudden the only thing I, or anybody listening, could hear was somebody screaming Reinella's name. Rosalya smiled and shook her head, "That would be Alexy." Reinella's face light up; she stood up and started waving her bag of Doritos in the air...again. Maybe it was a signal of some sort?

Alexy was running down the cafeteria and he managed to make it safely across the room. He picked Reinella up and spinning her around in circles while laughing. I laughed at the two Alexy stopped spinning her and blushed. Had a look of shock on her face, and then looked at Becky than at Alexy then, she brightened up, "Oh that's right, Becky meet my best friend Alexy!"

All of sudden a kid with black hair ran up and said,"Alexy. You shouldn't do that anymore. You ran off all of sudden and scared the heck out of the freshman. Now for the bigger question. Reinella, who is this girl?"

Reinella smirked at him, "I'll tell you. But where's my hug?" the kid sighed, and hugged Reinella tightly. Reinella giggled, "You smell good today. Oh, anyways...Becky, this is Alexy's twin brother Armin. Y'know, the one that likes to game." she tugged on his arm and pulled him down onto the seat next to her. I nodded for my greetings.

Reinella leaned in, "So...anything interesting happen to you today? Nothing has happened to me." "Umm… No nothing much" I said as began to play around with my food on my plate I was about to grab my apple and toss it back and forth in my hands which I did. Could I really tell her that I faced a red head with a major bad attitude or the fact could I even ask her if Nathaniel usually turns pink like he did after she left and I bumped into him? So I decided to stay silent about it.

Reinella looked at me and frowned, "Becky, you know you can tell me anything. If Nat did something to you, tell me and I'll have a talk with him. After all we're friends, right?" She asked, wadding up her bag and tossing it into the trash. "Of course we're friends, and no Nathaniel was very kind to me. Seriously it's nothing" I said as I gave a reassuring smile.

Soon Lily leaned down to me and said "Don't look now but Castiel is heading this way," she said sort of annoyed I heard everyone at the table groan at the name I didn't feel like looking up. Hey I didn't know the guy, so I had no right to judge.

I just continued to toss my apple back and forth in my hands. Soon two hands slammed the table right in front of me. I finally decided to look up and there my eyes locked with pale gray ones "you", we said both said at the same exact same time.

Round 2 here I come. So this idiot is the famous Castiel, I couldn't believe it he was smirking at me … again. "Yeah it's me and you're", makes a hand motion for your turn. "None of your beeswax red head!" I yelled I knew pretty quickly he didn't like what I said and threw back my own words from earlier"I have a name you know." As if I were going to stay quite at my own come back "So do I, and it's not princess or honey or any other name you can come up with."

He smiled as if he knew a secret or something I just glared at him; he soon chuckles and says "This might not be a as boring year as I thought. This might be an interesting year after all (he grabs my apple and takes a bite out of it once he swallows) thanks for picking up my lunch honey bunches of oats." My eyes went wide he was the one who paid for my lunch "Ahh" I groaned as he left. I sat down I hadn't realized that I had stood up and my hands had formed into fist and had put too much pressure because they were white.

I realized that everyone was staring at me. Reinella had taken one look at me and frowned before she said, "Let me take care of this." She got up out of her seat and despite everyone's protests and darted off after Castiel. The room filled with his name being yelled, "Castiel!" He turned around and was about to say something to her, before she grabbed him by his jacket. The room went quiet.

Reinella looked at him and said, "That is enough. Taking somebody else's lunch is called bullying. She did nothing to you." Castiel smirked, "Oh that's where you're wrong, Reiney." She turned red at that name, "Where's your boyfriend now? He shouldn't be leaving a little girl like you alone." Reinella looked at him and said, "You know he's not my boyfriend anymore and keep him out of this." Castiel smirked before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

He looked over at Becky and said, "I expect lunch from you every day, honey bunches of oats." Before walking out of the room with Reinella screaming and hitting him. "If you want to follow them, they're probably going to the student council room." Rosalya said, "but you better hurry before the principle comes in to settle things down." how could she be so calm about it.

I looked at Lily and soon I got up and chased after them with Lily behind me. Trying to get to the double doors when all of a sudden, a curly blonde girl came in front of us and blocked our path. She had a serious face "So you're the new girl," "yeah … I'm" but was interrupted "Ok first, you mess with my girls (the 2 girls who were bothering Ken earlier came by her side) then you go and speak to my guy." Today was seriously not my day "Umm… excuse me, what!?" I said shocked she was accusing me of such a stupid thing. "Castiel is mine newbie you speak to him again and I'll"

I interrupted this time because I really felt the need to help Reinella. I was feeling guilty for what happened and I was not in the mood to go and start another fight, just look what my first one did. "First of all, and I hope this go through burned hair and thick skull, I don't care what you do. I can speak with whoever I want with or without your permission. And second he came up to me and spoke with me I didn't force him to."

"LIAR!" she yelled she looked like a lunatic at that moment. I pushed her out of the way and retorted "Don't believe me ask everyone here who was listening. And if you still don't believe me fine I don't care."

And I walked right past her and began to run when I heard Reinella's voice. "Stop Castiel! I'm sorry! Please, just don't get him involved in this mess!" she said, tears streaming down her face, and trying to keep him from entering the office. "Stop, please, I'm begging you! I don't want to get him involved in my life ever again after what he did!" Castiel shook her off and looked at her, "You win this time, but if you ever yell at me again, then you're going to regret It." with that he just walked off. Reinella sniffled before walking off down the hallway.

What was that about? I looked at Lily looking for an answer she shrugged and said "It's not my story to tell you would have to ask Reinella."

* * *

_**Author note**: I wasn't planning to post another chapter in month now but here it is enjoy. Also comment on it _:)


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed Party

After that I found out that I had Lily and Reinella for 4 classes together. So I sat with them when I had them for that class. Reinella didn't show up to class after the lunch incident. Yet I was curious what had happened between Nathaniel and Reinella. For her not to want Castiel to go in she seemed happy to see him when she showed me the way.

But I put the thought behind me. Classes past quicker than expected soon I found out something terrible that I had Castiel for every class. The good news is he hadn't showed up for class again and thankfully none of my teachers made a big deal about me being new to their class.

_Ring! Ring! _The bell ranged for dismissal as I walked out of the girl's locker room Lily caught up to me. "Hey, Reinella and I are throwing a party at her place. Would you like to come?" I smiled maybe this might be my only chance to find out the truth "sure where do we meet?"

"Reinella's sister will tell us where to meet up" she said. "Ok then, see you later" I said as we went our separate ways.

I heard someone was behind me so I turned around to see a girl with long curly red hair, which was pulled back in a low ponytail, and was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red low cut tank top, and a pair of red high tops and a pink backpack hanging off her shoulder.

She looked like she was in the middle of a conversation with somebody on her cellphone. She noticed me and told the person she'd call them later. "Are you Becky Valdez?" she asked, her green eyes staring into my black ones.

"Yes" wondering a little bit how she knew my name. Her facial expression never changed from the bored look, "You know who Reinella Everans is right? Blond hair, blue eyes, doesn't ever shut up?"

"Umm yeah…. I guess" She nodded, "I'm her younger sister. My name is Apple. So, Reiney called me and said she wants you and Lily to come to our home right after you get your stuff ready." she reached into her bag and handed Becky a slip of paper, a magazine of some sort fell out of her bag, but she didn't seem to notice. "Anyways, I have to go now or the bus will take off. Bye!" she said running off.

"Wait... (I picked up the magazine) you forgot your …magazine?" she couldn't hear me. I guess I'll give it back when I come by their house. I looked down at the magazine and my eyes turned wide.

"Sweet Amoris couple disaster? Nathaniel Smith and Reinella Everans were one of the many couples at this school. But now their relationship is over. Reinella says she saw Melody and Nathaniel kissing when she came in. Nathaniel claims that it was all a big misunderstanding. He said Melody forced herself onto him. Reinella didn't believe him and walked off."

"A week after that disaster, Nathaniel was going to make up with her when he saw her with a kid named Dakota and he was leaning in. A witness said he went over, grabbed her and started yelling at her, accusing her of cheating. That's when they said Reinella told him that they were over. Neither has said anything of getting back together and patching up their relationship. This is Peggy with the inside scoop of Sweet Amoris news."

Oh my gosh! So that's explains some of what happened earlier today. That's why she didn't want Nathaniel to get involved, but seriously who could blame her. I couldn't in her place I would've done the same, or at least that's what I believed.

I went home re-reading the magazine. I couldn't believe this happened to Reinella she seemed like a very happy person. Also having something like this, something so private be known throughout the whole school.

I went in put my backpack on the ground near the doorway like always, and went to my room to get my things. I had everything packed when I heard a knock on the door I dropped my things on the couch and opened the door.

There, was a women I've never met before had bright pink hair just like Lily's. Wearing a fairy costume, this was weird because it wasn't Halloween. And her eyes where bright pink as well.

"Becky sweet heart you've grown since the last time I've seen you" my eyes went kind "You must be Aunt Agatha" she nodded. "Dearie just call me Auntie Tata" she said as she walked in with a grocery bag. "Ok… so what brings you here", I asked "Oh dearie didn't Alice tell you I was coming over to check on you"

I had for gotten all about it and when my mother told me not to. "I'm sorry I totally forgot about you coming." "Oh that's ok; I won't stay long since I see you seem to be heading out somewhere. I'll just leave this here (puts down the grocery) so how was school and I'll leave and tell your mother you're in good hands" she said.

I didn't know her for long but I knew I loved her at that moment so I said "School was great. I made 2 new friends and they are having a party and asked me to come so I accepted. If I had remembered I wouldn't have accepted I would've loved to have gotten to know you better."

She smiled and put her hands over her heart, "Awe well we always have tomorrow to catch up all those years. Oh and I wanted to inform you I won't always check on you because of work. I work at Sugar Plum Fairies" she got up to leave.

So that explains why she had what she was wearing. "Oh it was really nice meeting you" I said as I hugged her "Likewise Sweetie well, have fun bye" she went out the door as I said good bye and waved.

She went in her pink car and drove away. I went to grab my stuff and put it in the sports bag my dad gave me. When I was done I grabbed the paper Apple handed me. It said to meet up in a place called the Forum Café, so I put my bag over my head to wear it sideways and headed out.

_10 minutes later at the Forum Café _

I went in the café to see Lily there with her things and Reinella at a table. Reinella was the first to notice. Reinella looked over and smiled at me, "Hello again." She said, "Are you ready to go to my home?"

_1 hour later_

Reinella lead the other us to her home. The house was huge. A lush garden, big bay windows, and balcony. Reinella blushed, "I'm sorry that house isn't really much to look at." She knocked on the door and it opened widely. A small red haired girl with big blue eyes had wrapped her arms around Reinella's waist. She grinned, "Big sissy! You're back! I need you to fix my doll." Right at the word fix, Reinella looked ready to faint. She laughed a bit before prying the girl's arms off.

"Ok girls, this is my other younger sister, Cherry. Now, be a good girl, Cherry and go call Garry saying that I need the house and not to come home." Reinella lead them into the house and through the halls into the living room. "Ok, I need some help setting up the tent, and ordering pizza. So who wants to do what?"

Lily said immediately "I'll help with the tent" and went with Reinella to help her. I shrugged when Reinella looked at me, "I guess I'll order the pizza." Reinella had a look of mischief in her eyes but all she said was, "I like pepperoni!" .Before running off with Lily I smiled at what she said.

A few minutes, after ordering the pizzas. Reinella's sister came in with her backpack on and looked at me before holding out a very bad looking doll, "Can you fix my doll?" She said, holding the head and a glue bottle out. "I ask big sissy, but she always faints when I ask her. So can you do it?"

I smiled at the girl and I just couldn't say no, so I said "I can try to." Lucky for her I was good at fixing things because my dad was always teaching me saying I couldn't trust anyone to do the job right except myself. I laugh remembering he broke on purpose mom's favorite frame and I had to fix it because it was a test and after that it was indestructible.

Reinella sneaked into the room and grabbed her little sister saying, "Got'cha, you silly little thing." She picked her sister up and looked at me, "OH, you're fixing her doll? You should see her room, it's like a toy battlefield in there. Can you believe an eleven year old can destroy over a hundred toys in only two years?" She said, shaking her head, "but I love her anyways, because she's so cute and much nicer than my other bratty sister." How many siblings does Reinella even have?

At that moment I had finished fixing Cherry's doll, told you I was good. I smiled at Reinella's comment, I don't have any siblings so I wouldn't know how it felt like, "Well you're doll is fixed. Anything else I can do?" I asked as I handed Cherry her doll.

Reinella sat Cherry down on the counter and started tying her shoelaces,"Yeah, my backpack is gone and I have no idea what happened to it." Right on que the doorbell rang, "Can you get that for me? I have to sign some stuff for her field trip." She said, taking some paper out and reading over it.

"Ok ….that's weird how you can lose your book bag" I went towards the door as I said that. I opened the door to see the black haired guy from lunch he looked confused to see me.

"Uh… hey, Becky right? (I nodded for my answer) You know where Reinella is? I, um...have her bag. Alexy told me to take it here because some new album came out." He held up a huge purple backpack with many patches on it. "Can you give this to her. I'd hate to see her freaked out about losing this." He blushed he handed me Reinella's book bag.

Reinella's voice came out of nowhere, "Who's at the door? If it's a salesman, tell them I'm broke." I was about to yell my response, when Armin smiled a bit before calling out, "The salesman is cute though." I raised my eyebrow he didn't notice though. There was silence before she yelled, "Haha, very funny Armin." Taking the words out of my mouth. He looked at Becky before asking, "Do you know who Reinella likes by any chance?"

I knew he had a crush on her it seemed quite obvious to me. After the way he acted towards her during lunch. Usually I don't speak easily to people I just met, but for some reason I spoke without a hint of shyness "Umm sorry I don't. (I saw a bit of disappointment on his face) but can you really blame me after all I just met her today."

Armin smiled a bit, "That's fine." His phone rang a bit and he answered, "Hello, no I didn't ask her. What am I waiting for? Uh, I don't really know a sign that she likes me back? Don't laugh at me! I'll deal with you later." he turned back to me and smiled a bit.

I just raised my eyebrow; seriously can he be any more obvious. He just stood there so I asked kindly "Is that all?"

Reinella entered the room and as soon as she saw Armin, she tackled him to the ground in a hug. She saw her backpack and went, "Aww, thank you! I was looking for this! Thanks, love you so much for returning it to me!" she kissed his cheek before running off somewhere. Armin's face went from pink to red in less than a minute. He looked at me and gave me an awkward smile, "Well...I think I'll be going now." he said, getting off the ground and closing the door I shook my head at his action.

Reinella walked back in with a pole of some sort, "So, we tried every possibility and even looked online, but that tent is evil! Once we put it up, it fell down, fifteen freaking times. I'll call Rosalya up and have her explain it to me, since she did put it up last time." she threw the pole onto the sofa, "Go look around the house, my bedroom is on the second floor, it's the room at the end of the hall." she said, pressing some numbers on her phone, "I don't think I have nothing to hide, so go ahead and snoop around if you want."

I shrugged "Ok. (I was about to walk out of the room) oh do you mind me by asking does he always act this weird?" I said

Reinella looked up from her phone, "Yep. I think it has something to do with the time we once got stuck in detention together, I put peanut butter all over Amber's locker and it stuck. They still haven't fixed it. Nat yelled at me and then threw me into the room with Armin. I lost my balance and I landed on top of him." she said.

"Oh" I said trying to imagine that I left the room I wondered where Lily went she's probably doing the same as me. Looking around I went towards the door which seem to lead to the backyard.

It was amazing I saw a green house near it was a pool. There was a patio, a deck, and a playground which I figure was for her younger sister and in the middle of it all an oak tree that had a tree house and on the strong branch was tied a tire swing was on it. I was amazed most people would kill to have a place like this. Me on the other hand I was happy with what I had.

I went inside to look around the place looked great I soon knew every part of the house except the 2nd floor. Well she did say I could look around and I had my share should I really go upstairs it's not like I'm going to find out anything new. Also I wasn't like one of those people who like to find information and use it against that person.

While I was arguing with myself, whether I should go upstairs or not. I ended up going up the stairs anyway. Soon I walked towards the door Reinella said was her room I opened it. I looked inside to see one side was Purple curtains; her bed has a black comforter with pink swirls all over it. She has black and pink pillows to match with it. Her wall color is a light orange shade with red flowers on it. She has a cream colored desk with a purple laptop and a light green swirling chair that has a lavender cushion on it.

In the middle of the room is a huge closet and on the left was a door which I'm guessing was the bathroom. Then on the other side was a huge flat screen TV on the wall, a light green comforter with huge white polka dots on it, and red and silver pillows. The wall color is purple.

All of a sudden, I heard "Uh, what are you doing in my room?" I turned to where the voice was coming from it was Apple; Reinella's other sister getting her stuff together. I'm guessing she shares the room with her."Umm… I was just looking around you have a beautiful home by the way." I said calmly.

Apple's hair was wet and straightened. It looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. She shook her head, "Our home in New York is much nicer looking than Auntie's crime scene of a home, but thanks anyways, you'll have to tell her that sometime." her hair was a bit longer than Reinella's when it wasn't curled. Apple noticed me staring at her dripping wet hair, "Oh, this? I just got out of the shower and decided to straighten my hair. Take care of Reiney." she said, grabbing her stuff and heading out the door.

"Bye loser!" she called, Reinella answered back with, "Bye to you too, brat!"

Downstairs Reinella and Lily had miraculously set up the tent. Reinella was busy looking at the huge selection of movies she had, "Becky what do you want to watch? I got everything." I smiled at her and sat down on the couch "Anything would be good" I responded.

Reinella picked up a movie, "Want to watch the Grudge?" Cherry slapped it out of Reinella's hands, "You scare to easily. But fine. Give me the disk." She said. *A few minutes later* Reinella was on the couch holding onto Cherry for dear life, while Lily and I watched her. Cherry seemed bored, "That's not the scary part though. Get off of me, Reiney." After the movie was over Reinella said we should change and get ready for our little party. "Ok, the showers upstairs. I have three bathrooms, two upstairs; the other is downstairs, so take your pick." She said.

"Upstairs!" said Lily as she grabbed her things to get ready. "Downstairs for me" I said Reinella turned and said, "Upstairs to your right, Down the hall next to the kitchen."

Reinella was the first to get done and was dressed in pink strawberry pajamas. She had her hair in a low ponytail and was texting someone. I was apparently the 2nd one to finish I guess I was new to the surroundings I would usually be the first. The other weird thing is we had the same pajamas but mine were yellow my hair was in a messy bun. We waited for Lily to come and then she came out with the same pajamas too the only difference was they were blue and her pink hair down.

Reinella looked at the pajamas and at her own, "I guess we all shop at the same store." She crawled inside the tent, "Who wants to hear the story of how me and Rosa, got locked inside the school? I swear to everything that that principle lady has issues, who locks students in the freaking school building anyways?" She said.

"Sure" I said as I settled in the tent with my bag nearby.

Reinella smiled at the memory,"Ok, so I got detention for blowing this huge bubble. When went by I popped it and the gum got stuck In Amber's hair. She screamed at me and got me in trouble. Then at the end of the day the principle lady came up to me and dragged me into her office. She yelled at me and told me to stay where I was. I started braiding my hair out if boredom and she then brought in Rosalya. I looked at her and she looked at me and we ignored each other. Soon after an hour went by she started talking to me and we lost track of time. When we decided to leave, the lights were out. We tried the door and we were locked in. We went around the whole school and finally someone came. It was Nathaniel, and when he saw us...he started yelling about how dumb we were. The principle came in and saw the three of us and gave us all detention." She trailed off a bit.

"When Rosa and I showed up for detention, I saw Nat sitting there muttering about how unfair this was. I started teasing him. I said, "Look Rosa, Mr. "high and mighty" has joined us in detention. How lovely." He got so mad and we started fighting about who could do a better job. Then Rosa is really going to say that we like each other. We denied it, but we got together in the end anyways..." She said, blushing a bright red, "So, any questions you have for me?"

"How did you and Nathaniel end up together?" lily said. Reinella blushed and clutched her pillow tightly, "Uh, well...we started to spend more time together and about 5 months later, Nathaniel was walking me home and he asked me what I thought about being in a relationship, and I asked him what he meant, he was blushing like crazy, and he grabbed my hand and asked me if I would go out with him. I want to apologize and become friends again, but I'm not sure how I can do that. So, anything else you want to know?" she asked holding onto her pillow even tighter.

It took every ounce of courage to ask the one question on my mind. After all I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but my dad has raised me to be an investigator to find the information you need no matter what it takes.

"Actually I do. (I went through my sports bag and found immediately found what I was looking for) Is it true what the articles says," I asked with no sound of regret as I handed her the magazine that Apple left behind with the headline in big, bold letters.

Reinella looked like she was going to lose her mind. She looked at me with a weird look in her eyes and back to the article. Reinella didn't answer; instead she tore the article apart. "This is all in the past. Peggy should have learned to stay out of our business. You don't have to worry about it, since it was my problem and soon it'll all disappear."

The phone started ringing and she excused herself. She came back a few minutes later, "Well my brother is coming home in a few minutes. So, since you asked about me Becky, why don't I ask about you? You seemed to be thinking hard about so many things at lunch, but you never asked us. So, what's up, Becky? Don't hide anything from us." She said, her blue eyes staring straight into my black ones. "Now spill, tell Lily and me what you want to know."

I had no idea how to answer all the questions I had earlier. Just disappeared at that second, "It was nothing really." I said.

Reinella was about to say something until, "Yo, I'm back!" Reinella face palmed and mumbled something like, "Oh no..." She poked her head out and called him over. A very tall handsome or at least in a normal girls perspective man wearing what looked like a uniform was crouching by the tent opening. He had really messy dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He had a big smile and when he saw Lily and me he grinned, "Howdy ladies, you must be Reiney's friends." He said, his voice was soothing and sweet sounding but held a lot of exhaustion. He seemed worn out. He kissed her on her forehead and left.

Reinella scowled and zipped the tent back up, "Ok, no that is not a stranger, a freeloader, my boyfriend, my dad, uncle, or cousin. That skinny creature is, sadly, my older brother, Garry. He's in college and works two part time jobs. Now, I have a ton of questions, and we all have to answer honestly;, myself included. Got any siblings? Who do you live with? Ever had a boyfriend? Where did you move from? Do you have any step parents? Who do you like the most at Sweet Amoris?"

"I like Lysander the most I think we have a lot in common. I have never had a boyfriend because I haven't met a boy that I like like. I have no siblings."

"My parents are, well were scientists. They died in a freak accident when their Lab exploded because of some chemical or other mixing with something else. For a while I shut down completely. I didn't even feel alive. I would only eat small nibbles of an ice cream cone and a few sips of water when i was forced to. I was only 12. I had been a pretty bright child up until then but after that I was a lot quieter. I stopped getting attached to people also. I decided then why bother getting attached to someone when you know eventually they will die and leave you all alone"

"Three years later when I was 15. It started raining when I was on the way back from school. I went in a pet store and found a beautiful rabbit. I named her essence because she gave me something I had lost. A vital piece of my essence: someone to care for. Now I'm happier, I'm still quiet but I like it that way and I still miss my parents but now I'm not letting what happened to them hold me back." Lily said as she leaned against a pillow.

Reinella hugged Lily, "Well, I guess it's my turn. When I was born my mom died of cancer. So my dad remarried Cassandra. After a year, Apple was born, and Cherry came soon after. I have a sister named Margarita. I call her Margie. I have one older sister, Sheila. My brother Garry. Then me. Apple, Cherry, and then Margie. My dad is a doctor and my stepmother is a lawyer. I was very rebellious against my father."

"He was thinking of sending me to boarding school, but then...I met her. She was perfect. She had long golden hair, big green eyes and a bright smile. Her name is Frances Duncan. We call her Franny. She's very sickly, and I was so mean to her, but she saw something good in me. She helped me improve my life."

"After I got sent to Sweet Amoris to start over, I heard her condition had gotten worse. I flew down to New York to stay with her. While she was on chemo, her hair fell out and she was upset about it. I hated seeing her upset, so I cut off my hair and had it made into a wig. When I came into her room, her back was turned towards me, and I said, "Look Franny, I'm a boy. I'm now Rien." I got her to laugh for the first time in two months. When I pulled out the wig, she got angry at me, but I could tell that she loved it. "She paused, whipping tears away."

"Franny's condition worsened each week. She was pale, thin, she was always in pain, running a high fever, and looked like she hadn't slept in months. (Tears streamed down her face and her voice started cracking.) It looked like she was in her last few months. I had to force her to eat I brought. Soon, her condition improved and they let me take her out for a bit. I spent my summer with her, trying to get her on her feet. Her hair grew back, even more gorgeous than before. When she calls me up at night, I tell her about Armin and then she starts teasing me, saying we'll end up together. Yeah right. For Franny, I got to be happy. She means everything to me. I heard she's coming down next week to stay with me for a while. I can't wait to see her again." She said, her face brightening up.

"I've had three boyfriends. Skylar, David, and Nathaniel I still have that stuffed cat that I got from Nat." She dug around the tent and held up a stuffed black cat with a devious smile, "I think it's adorable." She said, clutching it, "My family will be here in a month. So you can meet them. Oh, by the way. Who's going to be your partner for the race? Let me know and I'll give it to the principle. We can have three to a team. I chose Alexy for my partner." She smiled.

"What is the race you're mentioning" I asked I had just got there so I didn't know anything about it. Reinella and Lily looked at each other, their minds blown, "The orienteering race is where they take us to the forest and we have to fund stuff, and race against others."

"Sounds fun." I said with a smile. "I suppose it's alright though I do prefer indoors" said Lily I realized she spoke confidently I guess she was getting use to us. "I wouldn't mind. Actually being in the outdoors is pretty peaceful sometimes."

Reinella's phone rang, "Hello~ Hi mama. What am I doing? Uh...having a sleepover with Lily and Becky. Uh huh. Yep. I love you too, bye-bye." She hung up, "My mom called me! Anyways, do you want to be on my team Becky? Just have your mom sign this form." She said, giving me a form. "I'm going to sleep in science class. The teachers boring and I know this stuff." She said.

"In New York, you see people everywhere, no matter what time it is, but here, nobody gets out at night. What a bummer, since that's when the epic stuff happens too." She said, "Well, we better get to sleep, or you'll end up like me, tired all day, energetic at night. So, night!" Her head hit the pillow with a soft thud. I shrugged at Lily and said good night to the girls.

Soon I had fallen asleep myself faster than I expected. The next morning, I woke up pretty early I didn't know if I should get up and get ready and go home to drop off my things and get my book bag. I woke Lily I pointed to Reinella and I began to poke her.

Reinella wouldn't wake up no matter what you did. She continued to sleep like she had no cares in the world. Garry walked in, sighed a bit, before grabbing her by her feet and pulled her out. He looked at us and smiled, "Why don't you two get dressed. I have breakfast ready, so help yourselves. Reiney won't eat anything, she complains about not having the energy to chew. So go on ahead." He picked up the hair brush and started working on her hair. He pulled it back into a neat ponytail.

I got ready in less than 10 minutes in a blue ball t-shirt and a pair of pants with a black belt and blue high top sneakers I had decided to keep my hair down I was too lazy to do anything to it. It wasn't my personal best, but hey what the hay. Anyway everything looked good but I only grabbed toast and grabbed my sports bag and headed out the door to go to the hall way. I said to Lily who looked confused at me "I heading home to drop off my things and a get my book bag" she nodded for her answer and said she would tell Reinella where I've gone.

20 minutes later Reinella's eyes opened a bit, "Where am I? Oh, that's right, I have school. Time to go change." I heard Reinella say as I was about to leave. Reinella came back three minutes later, wearing a green starry bustier, blue shorts, and black knee high socks, and blue bowtie flats. She grabbed her lunch from the counter, put on her backpack, and looked at Lily who had gotten her book bag and me heading out the door, "Let's go to school!" She said, with an exhausted tone. This day was surely going to be interesting.

* * *

_**Author's Note: What is going to happen next? What will happen in the next chapter? Watch as drama unfolds and some of Sweet Amoris's secrets and a little of Becky's **_**;) **

_**Thank you for reading please leave a review , follow, and favorite **_

_**And look at my poll if you don't have an account leave it in the review section on who you want Becky to end up with**_


	6. Chapter 5 Relationships & Confrontations

_**Author's Note: Hey I put up a poll on my profile seeing who do you want Becky to end up in the end so after you finish reading this chapter I will appreciate if you go and vote. I have a solution for those who don't have an account just post a review of who you want Becky to be with. This chapter is pretty long so I hope it will hold you guys off as I'm doing chapter 6**_

_** Also I wanted to thank you for reading my story and I do ask to comment and favorite, follow my story thank you again :)**_

* * *

I looked at Lily to reassure her that she didn't have to tell Reinella anymore "Umm I have to get home to get my things for school and leave this one at home. After all I think it would be quite embarrassing to show up to school with clothes in a bag and tooth brush"

Reinella almost passed out, and started mumbling something about, "The world...spinning so much...getting dizzy...tired." Anybody could tell that Reinella definitely wasn't a morning person.

Reinella was leaning very dangerously to the side of the road, before she fell into a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Whoa, we don't want you to get hurt now do we?" Alexy said, "Hey Becks. Hey Lily." he greeted us with a wave I raised my eyebrows and folded my arm on my chest. For some reason I didn't like the nicknames does everyone do it. Or what do I have a sign on my back saying "give me a nickname." I wasn't much for nicknames as you can see. He grabbed Reinella's legs and pulled her up onto his back. "Too school we go! You coming Becks?" he asked

"No I have to head home and get something apparently I forgot my book bag" I said keeping my voice calm. "OK, miss danger zone here won't be waking up until...um, let's say third period, so take your time." He said, "Oh, by the way, you need to sign up for a club, they are on Wednesdays after school, or else that evil principle will never let you go. She forced me to sign up for one as soon as I enrolled." he said, waving, "We'll be in the front lobby waiting for ya! C'mon Lily, let's get going before the evil principle lady thinks we're doing something wrong, which we aren't, and throws in detention for no reason."

I began to run home well I did my daily run at least. As soon as I got home I got my book bag and swung it onto my shoulders. And threw the sports bag on the couch and took out the paper Reinella gave me yesterday and signed it and left again. I soon began to run even though there was no reason I wasn't late I was actually early.

I guess I was worried not to find the principal and get to have some free time before homeroom. Which I also had the girls in. I began to walk only 2 minutes and I would be there soon I heard a motorcycle behind me, but I didn't care who it was.

By the time I made it to the entrance the motorcyclist wasn't there so who knows who it was. I walked in and headed towards the student council room

Hearing someone yell something I stopped near the door frame and waited. "Oh great!" I heard then soon I recognized the voice belonged to Castiel. I don't know if was being sarcastic or not but whatever it was he wasn't afraid to express it. I heard his footsteps come near, I just stood still.

He just walked by as if he couldn't see me, and went directly towards the courtyard. That was just my specialty I can decide who can see me or not it will come in handy for my future job. I walked in the student council room to see Nathaniel furious about something.

I walked towards the desk he was behind "Umm… did I catch you at a wrong time" he looked up away from his hand which were pale white being in a fist form, "Huh?" he said he hadn't noticed I was there either. "Whoa there if you keep your hands like that you'll lose circulation to your hands (I put my hand on his and unclenched it slowly) just clench it and unclench it for a while," I said I saw that it was hurting. When I looked at his face he was pink again.

"Thank you," he said I smiled at him and responded "No prob." He began to massage his hand as he said, "Do you need something Becky?" I said, "Oh yeah I wanted to ask if Principal Villa is in her office I need to give her something."

He answered "Yeah she's here, but if it's just a form you can just give it to me." "Umm thanks but I need to inform her about something." I said keeping the form to myself. Then as if on quo the principal came out of the office.

"There's the principal… see you later Nathaniel" I said then I walked as I looked back and waved good bye I saw disappointment and face palm his face and groan. I shrugged I will never understand that guy I guess.

I walked up to Principal Villa "Umm Mrs. Villa can I have a moment of your time?" I asked politely. "Of course I was going to look for you. Miss Valdez I just wanted to inform you have to join a club." She said calmly. I responded her quickly and professionally, "Yes, I was informed about the necessity of participating in a club.

That's why I was looking for you and I have to inform you on something quite important and (through the corner of my eye I saw Nathaniel watching us carefully) … personal. So can we speak privately?"

She looked around and said, "Oh, ok let's go to my office." She lead the way I followed and looked in Nathaniel's direction he almost fell out of his seat trying to look like he wasn't trying to listen. For some reason I let out a giggle and sort of covered a grin that was forming on my lips.

Why does he even bother trying to hide the fact he was trying to listen on the conversation which now that I think of it I didn't expect that from him. Maybe Reinella but not him, he smiled a bashful smile as he turned a light shade of pink.

I walked in the room; it looked like any other principal's office. Principal Villa went around the desk to sit down and said "Have a seat Miss Valdez. (I sat down obediently and put my jansport book bag which was still on me on my lap) what is that you want to inform me about Miss Valdez?"

Her calling me that bothered me but I didn't show a bit of discomfort. "You see the thing is about the club I can't … I … I can't quite exactly participate in it but I can join a club. To explain it better I have a note that allows me to be in a club but not attend the club because I can't always attend it" I handed her a note my mom told me to give her when someone told me I have to join a club of some sort.

To tell you the truth I did not handle that quite well seeing a puzzled look on her face even I knew what I said didn't make sense. She began to read the note and as quickly as it came the look as quickly as it disappeared.

"Oh ok, so what club would you want to join since we only have gardening club and basketball club. If you were to join you lose 4th period free period and attend the club." She said sounding as confusing as me.

I responded with a smile, "Basketball club would be fine, thank you." She then writes my name on a list of names for the clubs. I soon catch Reinella's name and Lily's but they were under gardening club. I guess I'm not having them for another class.

"Oh and here's the form for the race." I take out the form Reinella gave me yesterday and give it Principal Villa. She looks at my signature on the bottom and says confused, "Miss Valdez you know one of your parents have to sign it?"

"Yes I do Mrs. Villa, but legally I can sign my own papers as well without my mother's consent. I also can prove it (I take out a piece of paper from my back pocket) it signed by the government saying I'm legally independent." I handed the folded paper I always have on me just in case.

"I see that Miss Valdez ok, and once again welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. Nathaniel will take care of this form and here is a sticky note telling him the signature is an exception," I got the paper and I got up.

The principal extended her hand towards me and I did the same a gripped it and released pretty quickly. "Have a good day Miss Valdez," she said I just nodded and was about to open the door.

I heard someone run off, as if they were against the door trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. I began to walk towards Nathaniel who I knew was the one who was at the door. Wondering why he had it all written on his face as if he did something he shouldn't have.

I mentally shook my head, but I acted as if I didn't know. "The principal told me to give the form to you." I said kindly as he acted he had been working the whole time I was with the principal. He smiled nervously, "I'll take of it immediately," he said as he grabbed the form. I responded with a kind smile to lessen the tension in the atmosphere, "Thanks." I said.

I turned around to leave when all of the sudden I remembered the magazine. Reinella and …. Nathaniel. "Oh yeah one more thing," I said and turned around as I ran back to the desk. "What is it?" he asked confused.

"It's about… Reinella," I said. At the sound of the name he turned crimson. "Umm, what about her," he said nervously. "I heard you guys dated and broke up not so long ago. Is the reason for why you guys broke up true?" I asked.

Nathaniel sighed, "Reinella, she's a sweetheart. But what she did...I just don't understand, it wasn't like her. I thought she hated Dakota, but apparently not if she would go behind my back. The reason we broke up is undetermined. It's hard to talk to her nowadays, because she won't listen to me. She runs away and hides from me. I thought I'd apologize and we'd go back to being friends. I can practically tell you anything about her." He said, "But here's a photo of our happy times." He pulled out a picture from his wallet.

Reinella had her hair pulled back in a ponytail under her Sherlock cap, her tongue was sticking out in a playful manner, and she was holding hands with a smiling Nathaniel. They looked like such a happy, perfect couple, yet now they don't even speak. Nathaniel smiled, "She was my first love, and heartbreak, but I loved her for being Reinella. She never changed and she scolded me for doing paperwork too much." He chuckled, "I hope Armin treats her right. I want her to be happy and not to have her new relationship ruined by meddling wannabe paparazzi. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give the principle my excuse for not wanting to participate in the race." He said, as he started to leave the room, "Becky, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

A few minutes ago my face was filled with determination now for some reason I wished I didn't know so much. I began to walk slowly out the door with my hand wrapped around my forearm. I began to wonder if they would ever speak to each other again. I mean Reinella is going to have to face Nathaniel sooner or later.

Out of the room I leaned on the lockers still with my hand on my forearm and closed my eyes and sighed. I had decided to leave the story behind me. After all it's all in the past now nothing I can do about it and it seemed Nathaniel has given up hope for them to get back together anyway. I did realize something though out of the whole chaos of a story.

That there was no one to blame, Nathaniel and Reinella didn't seem like the kind of people to cheat on one or the other plus I don't think Reinella would want pay back. But whatever the results will turn out I'm not going to meddle in it.

Soon I heard someone whimpering I opened my eyes immediately to see who it was to see it was Ken right next to me. "What's wrong Ken? Did those girls pick on you again? If they did I will h…" I soon realize that I wasn't letting him speak so I decided to shut up and wait for a response.

Tears began to run down his cheeks again and said between sniffles, "You're so kind. No they weren't, but it does have something to do with them and I wanted to say good bye to you before I go." "Wait a minute where are you going?" I said shocked. He responded "My dad found out that Amber, Charlotte, and Li were picking on me and said I was disgrace to be bullied by a girl."

"So he's taking me out of the school." Yup that sounded like his dad that's for sure. My dad worked on a mission with the military which included Ken's dad. I responded very disappointed "Oh no." "Don't worry when I man up like my father says I'll come back for you I promise" he said wiping his tears away.

I only managed to smile as he gave me a teddy bear with a shirt with heart on it and ran off. He didn't know how much I wanted to believe he would come back, because for crying out loud he was my best friend and first friend I made freshman year and we've been close ever since.

I smiled at the bear I guess I'll always remember him now. I put it inside my Jansport book bag. I was going to go to the sports areas when all of a sudden someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me to an empty hall way.

I was about to go and grab the person to flip them when I saw it was Armin who had grabbed me, at least it was him and not Castiel, "Becky, I need your help..." He said, blushing pink, what is with the boys in this school blushing all the time, "It's about Reiney. I want to ask her out, but I don't know how. Could you help me? She said she was either at home or the music store. So, will you help me?" He asked.

I smiled "Of course I'll help…. But on one condition," and just when I said I didn't like meddling, but something in the way he said it or maybe the person it was about made it hard for me to say no. He looked happy when I said yes, but then he didn't look so sure when I said in one condition.

Armin paused for a moment, "One...condition? Ok, as long as it ain't anything petty, I'm cool with it." I couldn't help but burst out giggling a little at what he said. When I managed to stop he looked at me confused I answered, "I was just going to say to never grab me like that again. You scared me half to death. A simple "Hey Becky, may I speak with you about something important" would have done the trick."

Or next time I won't be so merciful. "Oh. Well I can promise you that. You seem familiar...I'll have to ask Reiney, but I think we saw you coming back from our little outing." He said, soon his phone vibrated and whatever it was he was typing couldn't be good, because he had released his full anger out on his phone, "Let's go now."

Was he speaking to me or his phone I wondered "Huh?" I asked. He looked confused, "What do you mean "huh"? I'm clearly speaking to you." Whoever he had texted must have really agitated him. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay first of all calm down. And second where are we going and what is going on?" I said in a tone if you don't answer I'm not moving kind of way. It also sounded as if I were angry.

I seriously didn't like using it but it was the only way I could get answers. "I'm sorry, it's just some brat keeps annoying me. Forget about it. I don't know where we're going, but it'll possibly her house first." His phone rang, "Hello, yeah, where are you? Uh-huh, you better not screw up and tell me the wrong place. Yes, yes, got it, see you soon, bye."

Reinella must have called him, "She says, she's at home, but you never know with her." he sighed, "Let's head on over to her house, gosh, I hope she's there, or otherwise, as she says, we have just lost an hour of our lives." he said, walking to the exit, "You coming?"

I shrugged and said "Sure," since I had nothing better to do why not. I followed Armin out the door. The bus ride was dull and quiet. Reinella's house wasn't.

Armin knocked on the door, of course Cherry was there to open it. She seemed happy to see Armin, "Armin! Welcome back!" he smiled, "Hey there cutie, where's your big sis at?" Cherry shrugged, "I'll tell you, but mama wants to meet you!" she said, pulling him into the house, I mentally laughed so now he's meeting the parents, "You too Becky! She wants to meet ya too," hooray for me.

In the living room was a lady with long curly red hair and green eyes was sitting on the couch with a coke in her hands. A man with messy brown hair and blue eyes sat next to her reading a newspaper.

"Mama, mama, It's Reiney's boyfriend!" at the word Armin's cheeks turned red. Her mother looked at me, "Cherry, who's this young lady?" she seemed to ignore her mother's question and start joking on Armin. So this is how a guy feels when it's that point of a relationship.

"Come here, dear, we don't bite. I want to know about you. (I walked towards them)Now dear, are You Lily or Becky?" she asked, with a great amount of interest. Reinella's father seemed less interested in what was going on. That newspaper must be interesting, "What are you reading daddy?" Cherry said, climbing onto his lap. "The Times? Really daddy? Really Ricardo?"

"Becky, Mrs. Everans," I answered kind of shy, but loud enough for the whole room to hear and I smiled. "Mrs. Everans, pshh, I'm not that old." Cherry shook her head, "Mama, don't lie about your age. Just call her Cassandra." Cassandra didn't look old, maybe in her thirties, "I have heard so much about you. You remind me of Franny with your shyness. Shame the poor thing is sick again; she would have loved to tag along. Now, Becky, are you busy? I want to get to know you and Armin better. Don't worry; I'm the cook in the family."

There was a knock at the door. Cherry bolted to get it. Reinella and Alexy had just gotten in. When Reinella saw her parent's, she set the bags down, out of view, and dragged Alexy in.

"Hi mama, hi daddy." She gave each a hug, and her mother smiled, "Reinella, kiss your boyfriend, he was patient enough to wait for you." She winked; both looked at each other before blushing. Armin blushed brightly; Reinella finally made a move. She gulped, before throwing herself onto him, her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him.

Reinella's mother whipped tears, "My baby girl, growing up so fast." Alexy had managed to get it all on camera. He handed Cassandra a tissue, "My bro, growing up so fast." Reinella looked at him, and smiled, "Now Armin, do you have something you need to say to my big sis?" Cherry said, winking at him.

He smiled at her, "Reiney...we've been friends for an awful long time...I always thought that I wasn't good enough to meet up to your standards, but I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."

He stopped for a second I was a few feet from him and whispered loud enough for him to hear it, "Just say it already" he continued "So...Reinella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, getting tossed random flowers from Cassandra, "Uh, here you go. Your favorite flowers are roses, so here you go." He handed the flowers to her, "Thank you! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She had tears of joy coming down her face. I smiled at the touching moment.

Cassandra smiled, "Now, you kids all stay here, and Ricardo and I will prepare dinner in honor of...whatever you want to call it." Reinella smiled, "Becky, do you think Lily would like to join us? Do you want to join? I mean, if your mom says its ok." She asked.

"Um… I think I have enough time to spare. And of course we should tell Lily about this. And congrats Reinella I'm really happy for you." I said mostly trying to ignore the whole thing about my mother.

Reinella smiled and thanked me. Armin was busy with her sister. She was talking to him about marriage. Reinella was lucky to have such a sweet sister and a loving family. Cherry looked at me, her eyes were the same color as Reinella's, just a bit more carefree, she tugged on my hand, "You know, if something is wrong, you can tell me. I am the daughter of a doctor and a lawyer, so I know when something's wrong. You have something sad going on. You have...difficulties...you're upset about something-humph" she was cut off by Reinella's hand.

"I'm so sorry, but she scares me when she talks like a therapist. But she's good at detecting problems." she said, wrapping her arms around her sisters shoulders. "But if you need to talk, she's all ears."

I smiled at them both, "It's ok. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." I said calmly. Cherry had no idea about my problems she might be good at detecting them, but I was great at hiding them. I felt regret of accepting dinner because it was going to be a long night that's for sure.

I saw Reinella go and call Lily about the news and invite her over to come and celebrate with us. Soon Lily came by she seemed quite used the family's weirdness.

Cherry started to say something, but Reinella held her hand firmly in place, "Ouch! You brat! You just bit me!" Cherry rolled her eyes, "Don't act that way!" She ended up chasing her sister possibly upstairs...bipolar much? Reinella has a weird family. There was a loud banging sound upstairs...what on earth were they doing? Reinella came back downstairs looking like she had been through a tornado. "Ugh...I think my hand is now a chew toy." What on earth even happened, "You really don't want to know..."

Dinner was weird...Reinella didn't use her right hand the whole night, and her dad was just...strange. He didn't seem social; he didn't look at anybody or even seem to be interested. He pulled out the same newspaper as before and kept reading it.

Reinella waved with her good hand, "I don't know if I'll see you two tomorrow or not, so see you soon." Reinella was difficult to predict. What was she hiding or even feeling? She had the perfect life, yet something about Reinella was just seemed...dangerous. What problems is Ms. Perfect hiding from the world? She seemed happy, but what is behind her fake happiness? She opened up everyone, yet she was still keeping stuff. Maybe it would be better not to get involved in her personal problems.

And why did I even bother thinking this in my mind I mean it wasn't my place to do anything we only met yesterday and I've gotten to know her better , but that's it.

Plus she had rights to keep it to herself. After all I haven't said anything about myself for a reason the only thing she knows about me is that I ask questions and that my name is Becky.

Out of nowhere paper airplane flew from what appeared to be the attic, "Liar." Who threw it? Cherry? Or was it Reinella? The attic was locked at the slumber party...what was so important that it had to be locked up in the attic? Reinella was just getting stranger...

_The next day at school_

But the bigger question is who threw this to me, but the more I wondered the more I had suspicion. Soon someone asked me something, but I didn't know what it was so I said "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Reinella sighed, "I asked you what you wanted to be. Try to pay more attention." She said, moving her good hand in scolding fashion. It was weird seeing Reinella using one hand. Her right hand was bandaged up in a hand cast or something, "Lost in thoughts, ignoring the world. Are you hung up on Ken? I made a bet with my sister that if he returns changed, I owe her two fifty. Two dollars and fifty cents. If he returns unchanged, she owes me two fifty."

Little did she know, Mr. Faraize was right behind her, "Girls... talking during my lecture, huh? I bet neither of you can recite it." Before I could say anything, Reinella had already begun to recite the whole lecture, "and that is why you always use punctuation." She said, with a smug look on her face, "Uh...very good Ms. Everans."

Reinella sighed, "Mr. Faraize...I'm not my auntie. Just call me, Ms. Reinella." he sighed, "Mr. Faraize, will you be teaching here in three years from now? Because you'll have my younger sister, and her memory is photographic. I, on the other hand, just have to listen to you and I can remember everything you said from beginning to end."

He sighed again, "I would love to put you in my advanced class, but there isn't any room." he walked away and Reinella turned her attention back towards me, "Now, answer the question before he comes back. But that's alright, because I could recite his lecture in my sleep" she said pretty confidently.

"First no I was not thinking about Ken." I whispered to her, not wanting to deal with the teacher even though I could've recited the lecture no problem even if I looked like I wasn't listening.

Reinella waved at Mr. Faraize to tell him that she was listening, "Oh, then what were you thinking about? Life as we know it? The meaning of the universe?" apparently, Reinella cannot whisper. She must be one of his top students in order to get away with, "Mr. Faraize, it is we're, not were! It doesn't make sense "that were going to the store." Were is past tense, you have to add an apostrophe to make it correct!" Everybody in the room looked at her like, 'Oh, my gosh, she's so smart!'

I ignored the stares, after that Mr. Faraize didn't bother Reinella or me he taught the rest of the class and ignored us I'm amazed he didn't wonder if I knew this already but then again he must've seen my record. "Nothing important, oh and to answer the question before I want to be an SOOS agent for the FBI" I said she looked confused at me "It means Secret Organization Of Spies agent for the FBI."

"Oh, I see. My dad is a neurologist surgeon. It deals with disorders of the nervous system. Y'know, Cherry has a neurological disorder." she said, starting to rub her bandaged hand.

Reinella started hard at her..."What the fudge is that?" suddenly a bug crawled out of nowhere, past Reinella's foot and she hit her hand on she desk when she brutally stepped on it with all her force, "Ow...bad idea..." Oh, now so she can whisper?

"Mr...I just hit...my hurt hand..." she looked like she was in a lot of pain, "For the record...if I die...none of y'all are getting Armin! To answer your question about me Becky...I want to be a singer." Mr. Faraize gave her an excuse note to leave. "Bye, bye! Oh, Becky, tell everybody that I'll be getting an ice pack..."

I nodded for my response and she left the room. Soon hours past and it was time to go to my 5th period… music. I walked toward my seat in the back of the room and sat down, a few minutes later Castiel walks in the class he looks for a seat and Ms. Crumpton says "So now you decide to show up to class." He smiled at her and when he saw me it changed to a smirk and said "What can I say something inspired me to show up for my classes today."

The teacher smiled I'm guessing she was one of those teachers who believe every child deserves a second chance or a person can change… even Castiel. "Take a seat wherever you like," she said he hadn't taken his eyes off me even though I looked the other direction. "Oh I will" he said under his breath. He walked towards me and grabbed a chair that a guy was sitting on pushed him off the chair and put it next to mine. Oh great now I have no choice but to sit next to him since each table was for 2 and this table was empty which is why I chose it now I have an idiot next to me.

The class had started and I didn't dare look at him even though through the corner of my eye I saw that he was staring at me the whole entire time. Was there a huge sign on me that said stare at me? He soon leaned in and was near my ear and whispered, "What's wrong honey bunches of oats aren't you glad to see me?" I stayed silent thinking it was the better option. He leaned back and chuckled a bit.

"The silent treatment hmm, well good luck with that. I believe you have already decided how I'm like without even getting to know me first." He whispered. "I know enough." I responded under my breath wondering what he meant that I was quick to judge him.

"Oh do you eh," he said then the teacher said "Becky Valdez" she was calling the attendance. Castiel looked like he was about to say I wasn't in the class to begin with. I said immediately before he could though, "Here," He looked at me in surprise.

"Cute name Bex. So you think you know me so well I have news for you … (he got closer to my ear as he whispered) I'm not all bad… but I'm not all good either." My eyes went wide recognizing the words anywhere and its meaning. He smirked at my reaction and sat like a normal person in the chair and began to listen to the teacher as if has always been in that class since the very beginning.

20 minutes has gone by, then out of nowhere a bell begin to ring the speakers went off too. _"ATTENTION STUDENTS THIS IS A FIRE DRILL CALMLY AND QUICKLY EXIT THE SCHOOL IN AN ORDERLY FASHION_"I got up from my seat and followed the rest of the class out to the court yard.

I didn't even know we still had fire drills in high school. I just crossed my arms as I stood there in the courtyard watch as some students walked out of the school. "So what are you going to do now _Bex_? Are you going to listen to Amber and Nathaniel and avoid me?" I jumped at the sound of his voice not realizing that he was there. I felt his breath against my cheek and ear.

I smirked at his comment and responded calmly, "That all depends would I really listen to a person who only is mean cause she believes it's the only way to grab a certain person's attention. It's like what you said Castiel." He looked confused at me as I continued "Nathaniel didn't tell me to stay away from you he told me to be careful around you… Like you said I'm not all good …. But I'm not all bad either."

The teacher began to announce we could go back inside and to our next class. I walked forward leaving him with bewildered face. I turned to him and smiled at his reaction "Oh by the way my name isn't Bex its Becky." And I walked away just like that and headed towards the girls' locker rooms.

Reinella miraculously came to P.E. She didn't participate though. Once she showed Coach Boris her mummified, ice packed, looking hand, he let her sit out. She waved at me and Lily with her good hand. It looked like somebody had re-wrapped her bandage.

It was almost time for the bell to ring for dismissal and I waited for Reinella to go into the locker rooms. I overheard a random girl say "Oh my gosh, did you notice how Castiel kept staring at the new girl?" Another girl replied "I know right. I heard he has like a mega crush on her," "Where did you hear that?"

"It's all over the Sweet Amoris News." Oh great now I was a headline, but in front of Reinella I acted as if I hadn't heard a thing but apparently I wasn't the only one listening. I looked at Reinella and said "Is your hand going to be alright?" trying to change the subject or any possibility that it would become a conversation.

Reinella looked at me and back down at her hand, "Uh...I really don't know. The nurse said that I should expect this to heal, but only when I get some feeling back in it. I'll be fine, you worry too much." She said, with a bit of laughter, "Oh, Cherry wants to see you. When you get the time, come on over. Also, she says thank you so much for fixing her doll." Reinella said, getting her bag. One of the little gossip girls handed Reinella a magazine.

"What in the world...Sweet Amoris couple report. Oh, who is it? Rumor has it, Becky Valdez and Castiel Owens are playing hard to get. They really want each other, yet their playing hard to get." Reinella flipped the page, "Also, it seems jealousy is on the rise, as Reinella Everans and Armin Savary are a couple..." She looked at it in a state of shock. Castiel sure chose the right time to show up, "You! What do you think you're doing with that!?" Reinella scowled, "I have every right to have this, so back off!" said Castiel.

I got furious and I wasn't about to stay silent like the last time. "The only person here who should back off is you." He turned to me with a confused like if he didn't expect me to speak up. "Excuse me?" he said I glared at him as I said "You heard me. Now give it back." I reached out for it, but he pulled it out of my grasp.

"Uh-uh you know standing up to me won't win you points with me," he said with a smirk. "What are you talking about?" I said confused yet knowing where it was going. He soon pointed at the section saying playing hard to get. Then out of nowhere I yanked the magazine out of his hands. "Ha!" I said proud that I was able to take it away I began to read the magazine for myself:

Reinella Everans and Armin Savary is now a couple. What does this mean for Nathaniel? Is he going to fight for his love?" Reinella looked like she was going to burst out of anger at any moment. She took out her phone and started to text someone, "So...Armin had no say in what was wrote. How on earth did she find this out?"

Amber walked in, "Who are you!? Stealing my man?" Everyone rolled their eyes,"He's not your man. Also, I know you hit Alexy in your p.e. class with the ball." She glared at her,"I did no such thing!" Reinella was angry," Then why would I see him in the nurse's office, in a ton of pain, if you hadn't? He did nothing to you, yet you hit him with the ball, in his stomach!" She looked ready to snap.

"Oh, I thought you knew that my brother hadn't slept in months because of what you did to him!" Reinella glared, "I did nothing to him! He kissed Melody! I don't tolerate cheaters." She said, "Let's go, Becky"

"Oh not so fast I have a bone to pick with you." She said and grabbed my wrist inserting her nails into my skin and pulled me towards her. My eyes went wide only for a second, and then I began to glare at her just as I did with Castiel.

"I said, WE'RE GOING!" Reinella's loud voice was powerful and it was much louder than when she yelled at Castiel. Amber looked at her and glared, "What gives you the right to say that to me!?" Reinella's once sparkly blue eyes were now a dull blue, instead of talking, she grabbed your arm with enough force to break it. She did say she played softball, and her grip was stronger than most of the boys in gym.

Reinella had dragged Becky out of the gym, and into the courtyard. Armin was leaning against a tree, playing his psp, and when he saw Reinella he smiled, "Hey, babe." she perked up and allowed him to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Hey..." he looked at Reinella, who mouthed something, "Becky. Yeah, Becky. What'cha doing with my girl?" he said, in a jokingly manner.

Reinella laughed a bit, "Oh, Armin. How's my bestie doing?" he smiled, "Why don't you go see for yourself. He's been whining for you all day." Reinella paused to think for a moment, "Will he be at school tomorrow?" Armin nodded, "Then I'll spend my day with him tomorrow after school! Oh yeah, it's shopping Friday! Almost forgot, Becky you need to come with us! Remember, I don't take no as an answer."

Reinella hugged Armin passionately around his neck and they said their goodbyes. Reinella turned to look at you, "So, you want to come over today? My parents went back home and my mom had a surprise for us." She said, sarcastically.

"Uh, I …" I said when all of a sudden a girl with purple hair came out of the gym with a camera in her hands. "Is there some kind of camera club at this school?" I asked getting distracted.

Reinella nodded, "Yeah, My sisters in it. She dropped out of the gardening club to be in the photography club." Reinella and the girl with the camera glared at each other.

Reinella looked ready to smack her. They looked ready to go at it until..."Yah~" I got tackled by a girl that looked strangely like she was Reinella's sister.

The blonde girl was making weird little happy noises, "Huh, you're not Reinella. She's much thinner. Gasp, Reinella!" she flung herself into Reinella's arms, "Oh, Becks. I'm so sorry!" she held out a hand for me, "This is Nina."

Nina clung to Reinella's arm like a child, "Who are you?" she looked at Reinella and tugged, "What are we eating tonight? Hamburgers?" Reinella nodded, "Who is she? Is she coming home with us? What's the big news? Have you seen Lysander? Oh my gosh, where'd you get that top?" she must adore Reinella.

She noticed the purple haired girl and made a face of disgust, "Eww, its Peggy. I hate her so much. I'm dropping out of photography, she made me so mad today that I ended up hitting her with the new article." Reinella gasped, "Why?" Nina stuck out her tongue, "Because she wrote bad stuff about you! Oh, is she Becky by the way?" Reinella nodded," Yes, darling. That's Becky."

"Are we going home now?" She asked, more liked whined. Reinella looked at me, "Come on! No need to be shy!" I looked at her confused, "Umm yeah I'm not exactly being shy just a little speechless.

"You sure act shy." they said, in unison. Nina clung to Reinella's arm tighter, "Uh, duh. Everybody in their freaking mind knows that Peggy freaking loves to write stuff about people's lives. She wrote an article about Lysander...let's just say she didn't report anything for the next four months because of how well I hid her equipment." she said, sticking out her tongue.

Reinella chuckled, "Oh, you're adorable Nina!" Reinella squealed. Everybody who was passing by stared at her, but didn't say anything.

Nina smiled, "Oh, by the way…I got that transfer paper you wanted when I went to the kitty lover and asked him for one. He gave me two by mistake." she gave the other to Reinella.

"C'mon Becky! No use loitering around here~ unless you're still ticked off about Castiel and Amber. Don't worry about it! Showing them that you're angry makes me happy. You just be the better person and walk away. Now, let's go! Hamburgers await!" Nina said, tugging on Reinella's arm, "You don't speak allot, which is weird. Right?"

Reinella nodded, siding with Nina. "Not to be mean, but how did you make friends being so quiet?" Reinella blabbered on about how important social life was. Reinella must not have had trouble, since she seemed highly active in everything.

Nina gasped, "What did you do to your hand!?" she screeched, "Oh...I'll tell you in private." Nina nodded, "Does it hurt?" Reinella smiled, "No, darling. It's fine." she said, giving the girl a reassuring pat on her head, "Are you ready to go Becks?" she asked, her cheerful voice seemed to cover up the amount of pain she must be in, but Reinella didn't show it.

"I'll catch you later I have to do something before I go anywhere," I said not really feeling like answering the question on how I made friends because that's just it… I didn't.

Reinella and Nina looked at each other, "Oh." Reinella had a dark look in her eyes; Nina seemed to read her like she was a book. "Forget it. It's nothing important anyways." Reinella said, her voice held an unrecognizable tone. Wasn't like her to act this way.

Reinella never said anything, not even goodbye. She didn't even look at Becky; she just walked away. Nina looked at you, "Oh, you ticked her off~" she said, like it was normal, "Nina!" Reinella screamed, which was full of pure frustration, "Coming~" she said sweetly, running after Reinella, clinging to her arm once more.

Reinella was pretty weird to understand. Her personality changed easily in the blink of an eye. She was hiding something. But how did I tick her off I only told her the truth, and it wasn't Friday so it couldn't be about that. I guess I'll find out later because I had to do something quick.

I walked inside the school and took a few steps forward when all of a sudden I saw Castiel and Nathaniel at the end of the hallway. How did Castiel get here so quick I thought Reinella and I left him in the gym. They seemed to be arguing about something.

I heard Nathaniel yell, "How could you do that to Becky she's only been here for 2 days and you already made her a victim of Peggy's headlines." Castiel was yelling as well, "I'm as much of a victim as she is. And how was I supposed to know that Peggy would be there?

"Still you shouldn't have done that, and the incident at the cafeteria you're a total idiot to do that to her in front of the whole school. You're lucky she hasn't put a complaint about you. You better not do that again or I'll…" Castiel responded, "Or you'll what Nat. I don't think you're man enough to even throw a punch"

That did it Nathaniel grabbed Castiel's jacket and pushed him against the locker was this fight really about cause I couldn't believe it even though I seeing it with my own eyes. Castiel then smirked and pushed Nathaniel off him. And was about to punch him in the face, but missed and hit him on the shoulder and then pushed him against the wall.

I ran towards them and as Castiel was about to punch Nathaniel once more I grabbed the Castiel's wrist and yelled "Stop it!" I let his hand go and pushed him off Nathaniel. "He started it," Nathaniel said like a child who was about to be scolded. "I don't care who started it. Of all the people you're the last person I would think of having a fight much less for such a stupidity." I heard Castiel chuckle.

"I understand Castiel because he's a jerk and he's actually stupid enough to do such a thing," I continued "Hey!" he said sounded pretty offended. I rolled my eyes, "And you're supposed to be a role model being the student body president." I turned to Castiel, "And you for once in your life can you stay out of trouble. Or are you not mature enough to not do so."

"Why? Are you worried that I might get expelled? (He came towards me and held my hand I raised an eyebrow and looked at him like if he were crazy) Don't worry Becka I'm not going anywhere for a while," he said. I pulled my hand away and said, "For the last time my name is Becky get it right. And I actually wouldn't mind if you get expelled."

"Whatever I'm out of here," he began to walk away towards the courtyard. I groaned I turned to Nathaniel who seemed angry with what just happened because his face was red and he face palmed it.

"Umm anyway before all this happened I need to ask you something," I said. He calmed down and looked at me kindly and responded, "What is it Becky?" I asked taking a deep breath first, "Well it's 2 favors actually. I need you to ask for me if I could use the sports equipment without being in the team."

"Okay," he answered, I continued "And I need help to get into a college for the career I want and that's the best school there is and I really want to get there, but I have no idea how to do it so can you help me?" he smiled and said, "Of course I'll help you just tell me the career you want and I'll work on getting you into that school." I smiled and hugged him quickly "Thank you, Thank you! You're the best! It's S.O.O.S Agent for the FBI" he looked impressed as he began to blush.

I began to run out the door when I yelled once more "Thanks again Nathaniel you're a life saver." He was still blushing as I went out the door and ran into someone. It was Armin.

"Wow, there missy! I forgot something." he said, Armin wasn't as well bit as any other boy, but his arms were strong and Reinella seemed to see the meaning of everything in him, "Oh, now I remember! Reiney and I are doing well and it's all thanks to you! I wouldn't have been able to ask her if you hadn't been there to make her feel comfortable. Well, I gotta get going or I'll be late for gym! See you later! Oh, by the way, don't make Reiney mad, sad, or jealous. It's just a pure nightmare...worse than Castiel's anger issues. Ok, bye!" before I could ask him what he meant, he had already headed out to the gym.

* * *

_**A/N: In the next chapter secrets will be revealed and more secrets will be hidden and will love be in the air you'll have to find out :)**_

_** thank you for reading remember to vote and follow or favorite this story and comment on it**_


	7. Chapter 6 The Race for Love

After that I decided to head over to Reinella's house because after all I had to see Cherry since Reinella said she needed to see me. Also I wanted to find out how I got Reinella ticked off I mean I have the right to know at least the reason why. I hadn't lied to her it was true I need to do something important.

_10 minutes later_

I ranged the door bell and waited I practically ran over here. Don't know why, but I guess I wanted to get this over with I don't know. The door swung open, a lady with long purple hair, tied into a long braid, wearing scrubs had run out of the house, "Oh, Reinella, there you are, I thought you were inside! No time to talk! Super late for work! Love you! And for goodness sakes child, warn me when you decide to dye your hair!" with that she had sped off in her black SUV.

Apparently that was Reinella's aunt. The fast talking must run in the family. Reinella's voice called out, "Auntie, you could have shut the door!" she appeared looking worn out, "Oh, hey Becky, c'mon in!" she didn't have to ask, she just dragged me in. She slammed the door shut.

She dragged me into the kitchen, "Hey guys, guess who's here!" It was just Armin and Nina, "You don't have to yell. I can practically hear you from upstairs in the English classroom to downstairs in the Principal's office." Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so I need to tone it down?" Nina nodded, "Yes, either that or get checked out for ADHD." Reinella pouted, "You're no fun!" Nina stuck out her tongue.

"No, Nathaniel is the opposite of fun." Armin joked, Nina snickered, Reinella just rolled her eyes, "Eh, he's not so bad once you get him away from the paperwork." Reinella said.

Armin looked at me, "So, you invite somebody over, yet you forget that they're here? I'm going to smack some sense into you!" Reinella screamed, "No! I'm sorry!" Armin chuckled, before pulling her into his lap, "Aww, don't worry princess. I'd never hurt you."

Reinella pushed his hands off her waist, "I totally forgot about you Becks! You need to speak up! Use that loud voice sometimes! You're here to see Cherry right?" Reinella asked, trying to squirm out of Armin's grasp, "Let go off me!" Armin continued to hold onto her, "No, otherwise you'd run away!" Nina face-palmed, "You go upstairs, and head to the room at the end of the other end of the hall. It has her name is cursive painted on it. You two love birds need to go get a room!"

I guess I'll apologize later. I hid my laughter behind my hand, but at the same time I felt disgusted don't ask why. She was busy talking not my fault I didn't want to interrupt her. I walked up the stairs and I found Cherry's room I knocked before coming in since the last time I barge in to a room Apple was in it.

"You can come in. The door's unlocked." Cherry's voice sounded allot softer. Was soft even possible with these people? Who knows? I walked in and closed the door behind me and said, "Hi Cherry," Cherry was sitting up in her bed, playing with her stuffed rabbits ears. She looked awful. Her face was flushed, almost the same color as her hair. Her once sparkly blue eyes were dull and tired looking.

"Oh, hi Becky." she never seemed to move her eyes off of the rabbit. "Reinella told me you wanted to see me… are you ok Cherry?" I asked concerned.

Cherry's eyes looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine." she pointed to her watermelon bean bag chair, "Lets' talk." she started playing with her rabbit again, "You're familiar with empathy, right?" I went over and sat down and answered "Yeah I've heard of it"

Cherry lay down and turned to face me, "Promise you won't get weirded out?" I smiled at her responding, "How could I, but if it makes you feel better I promise."

Cherry's eyes went towards the ceiling, "Since I was little I could sense what my sisters felt, what they thought, and other things. Reinella once burned herself and when she said, "Ouch." I felt the burn as though I had also touched the stove. She thought I was mocking her. I had no way to tell her that she was wrong, but we were stubborn kids at the time." she said, "When she came home with this excited look on her face, I felt her happiness. But I felt a stronger feeling and decided to go check it out."

"When I saw you, the feelings mixed between many different things. I felt this pain of losing a father and of a mother who's never around. You've been faced with many difficulties and they pain you." she frowned, "You kept this all hidden from big sissy. She knows the pain of losing a parent. You should talk to her; she wants to tell you so many things. She doesn't want to keep secrets from you."

A knock on the door sign land the end of the conversation, "Cherry, It's me!" Reinella opened the door and walked in, "Hey, Becks. If you'll excuse me for moment, I've got to give her this fever reducer." she said, handing Cherry the medicine cup, "Uh, do I have too?" she asked.

Reinella sighed, "Do you want to get better or not?" she said, rolling her eyes. Cherry handed it back to her, "Don't veer make me take that again...ugh, it's cherry flavored." Reinella chuckled, "Of course it is. Now, get some sleep."

"C'mon Becky, I want to show you some place you've never been before." she said, grabbing my arm.

Reinella had unlocked the attic door and ran up the stairs, "C'mon, the views great~" "Okay, I'm right behind you," I answered. All the things Cherry said had settled in she knows what I feel, but she doesn't exactly understand what they mean to me.

And if it was true that Reinella had lost a parent, but the way she lost her parent wasn't the same as mine. "So...where do I begin? Here's something you'd want to look at first." she threw a huge photo album at me.

Inside were pictures of what appeared to be Reinella's mom. She looked just like her. The ocean blue eyes, the straight long blonde hair.

"That's my mom. Her name was Daisy. She was...crazy." she said, flipping the pages. Reinella's mom was holding what appeared to be her brother, "That's Garry. He got to spend more time with mom than I did."

Reinella seemed to have trouble talking about it, "I heard from Cherry you lost your dad...I'm sorry." she said, her voice going soft, I began to cough as if I were choking on something , she continued "After losing my mom, it was difficult for me to open up to other people. I just didn't want to. The other kids had parents that loved and cared for them. I was jealous of them getting to go home with their parents after school. I usually just walked home with Garry, because he was the only person who knew what I was going through."

She smiled, "I have a nice family. I wouldn't want to trade them off for the world. When Cherry was born, she was premature and the doctors said that she wasn't going to be a healthy child. She would be slower in development than most children. That's why she's so small. It's hard for her to understand why she has empathy, but Apple and Margie don't. Daddy said it was just something she was born with. I, on the other hand, suffer from personality disorders. I don't take my medicine. Too many side effects and it makes me boring." she said, turning the page.

The next page had many pictures of Garry and Reinella as kids. They were total opposites. Garry has brown hair, as murky as mud, and big light ocean blue eyes. Reinella has blonde hair, and a darker shade of eyes.

"Garry is my only biological sibling. We have our brother sister moments. I'm so glad he's moving out. I can have my room all to myself again." she said with a laugh. "Oh, I'm dropping out of student council. Not because of Nat, that would be childish. It's because of Cherry. Today, she had a fever of a hundred and two. I know where the medicine is located, what to give her and how to help her. I can get Armin to watch her tomorrow, because we got the race happening."

"Oh yeah tomorrow is the race …" I began to sigh I didn't know what to say to think this all happened. "Umm Reinella … how old were you when you lost your mom? I mean you said she died from cancer." My voice cracked a little so I cleared my throat a bit. Hoping she hadn't noticed.

Reinella gave me a weak smile, "I was a day old when my mom died." "Oh I wish I could tell you something but I don't think it would make it better would it. I am sorry though." I said

She smiled, "Its fine. My dad may seem antisocial, but that's because he worries about me. I'm growing up and I have a boyfriend. So, he worries about me allot." "Yeah I suppose it's normal for a father to worry about their daughter though," I said smiling.

She smiled too, "So, you're going to be on my team, right? It's just me and Alexy. I wanted to race with Armin or Rosa, but Rosa is too girly and Armin hates sunlight." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you saw my garden, right? Did you like it? I grew them all myself." she said. "Seriously," I said surprised. She grinned, "Yes m'am! I love to garden." She said, "Oh, I need your number. You know, so we can text and hang out sometimes." Reinella said, taking her phone out.

I did the same and took out the phone my dad gave me when I was 9 which aren't even out till 3 years from now. When I was 9 it was 10 years from then just for you to know it looked like any purple touch screen phone though. The only difference it could give holographic maps and scan for finger prints. Yeah my dad used to give me the newest spy gear.

A few minutes later we had finished exchanging number and along the way she gave me Lily's too. I smiled at her, "Hey I'm sorry if I did something that got you upset earlier today," Reinella had a look of confusion on her face, "Um...I honestly don't know what you're talking about." she said, very confused, "But, I guess whatever you did I can forgive you for." she said, smiling, "So...do you play sports? I play: volleyball, baseball, softball, soccer, tennis, and I run track!" she said.

"You also said that you like music. So, c'mon, I'll show you someplace else you've never been before." she grabbed my wrist and darted out of the attic. Once downstairs, on the first floor, she opened up a door. One that anybody would think was a hall closet.

Reinella had already gone down. "Becky, come on!" downstairs looked like a basement, but instead of anything you'd normally see, it was filled with musical instruments. "This is where I keep all my instruments. It's pretty spacious, so I can also sleep on that big couch over there when the weathers too hot." she said, "Oh, by the way. Do you want to help me paint my bedroom after I get it to myself? I'm thinking of painting it purple and black."

"Sure," I said as looked around the room with awe. Soon a classical guitar catches my eye I walk towards it and I crouched near it and my index finger strums the strings and a beautiful sound rings through the room. I heard footsteps behind me so I get up quickly and said, "There are so many instruments."

I can play every instrument. I used to own a classical guitar that my dad gave me for 3rd to 4th birthday, but my mom either destroyed it or sold it or even threw it away after dad died. I didn't bother to buy another one… I understood why she did it though .

Reinella smiled, "I see you like my old acoustic. If you want it, then you can have it. My main instrument is piano anyways. I worked for months to get enough money for it." She smiled, "I can play any piece by hearing it once and can play it flawlessly." she said, sitting down at the keyboard, and started to play something from Mozart, "First thing I learned to play.

Time past and she continued to play, while I sat down on the couch and listen to her. For once since I moved to this town I didn't feel a thing… no… I felt free. Free from problems and worries sports and music did that to me, but somehow I had lost contact with them because I didn't have instruments and competing in a team caused me to remember my father and that is the last thing I want to remember.

Soon I heard someone yell, "Reinella dinner!" but I was so caught up with the music I didn't recognize the voice or what time it was. "COMING! Totally forgot that auntie was going to be home early. C'mon, dinner is hamburgers. Auntie wouldn't mind one bit." She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the halls into the kitchen.

The crazy lady from before was sitting at the table with Nina and Apple. "Reinella dear, I thought you had - oh, hello Becky dear. Have a seat." Reinella smiled, "Hey Auntie, what's the big news?" She asked, pulling her chair out and sitting down, "Well, you ready to be a big sister?" Reinella dropped the ketchup bottle she was holding, "Oh my gosh, what is it going to be?" She said, excitedly.

Her auntie smiled, "You'll have a little brother! Two more months. " Reinella grinned, "I knew mama was fatter than usual. I can't wait! His name will be Asher." She said.

Her auntie grinned, "Perfect. Your father will be dropping in shortly, so you can tell him all about it." Reinella's grin widened, "When? And why?" She asked, "Either tomorrow or Saturday. He'll be working at your school for a bit, while the regular school nurse will be in Spain on vacation." Reinella nodded, "I'm glad daddy's visiting. We're going to keep him so busy."

"Congratulations Reinella!" I said with a smile. I was happy for her she's lucky to at least have one sibling while I have none and I don't think I'm ever going to.

She smiled, "Thanks, Becky. Now, I have a uniform for you." she said, exiting the room and coming back handing me the uniform, "Oh, it's already eight thirty!?" she gasped, "So, you want me to walk home with you? I mean, you don't want a run in with Castiel again, do you?" before I could say anything, Reinella had already called out, "I'll be back!" before dragging me out the door, "So, I want to see where you live! Plus, I have nothing else to do. Let's go!"

I was about to object but I didn't see the point because Reinella seemed like one those people that when their feet are in the ground they just dig down deeper if you try to convince them not to.

Few minutes later we were at my apartment the walk there was quiet, and there was tension in the air. I broke the silence by saying, "Well this is where I live." I took out my keys and open the door in a second and stepped inside with Reinella behind me and closed the door behind her. I put my book bag on the counter and my key on top of my book bag. I sat on one of the stools "Make yourself at home."

Reinella's whole attitude changed. Everywhere else she was outgoing. But here, she acted as though she was having tea with royalty.

Reinella sat down on another stool, with her legs crossed, and her hands folded neatly. She was so dainty and elegant that it was hard to picture her being rambunctious, "Wow. It's so small." she said, looking around, her eyes darted anywhere possible, "What was your father like? My dad is..." she stopped, pausing to think, "My dad is the best. He's actually a lot like me. Believe it or not." she chuckled, "He got me into music because we went to classical concerts allot. I've been to opera's, plays, musicales, you name it. He also got me into playing sports." she laughed, accidentally falling off the stool.

"Are you okay?" I asked alarmed. "I'm fine~" she said, sitting up, "Must be lonesome living all by yourself. I am not able to stay by myself. Medical issues interfere with that." she said, standing up, I picked up the stool as I said "I don't exactly live alone I live with my mother." "She works allot? I understand. I'm so used to screaming children and taking care of them that I've become a neat freak. Have you seen Nathaniel's desk? Needs a good cleaning."

I said trying to lighten the mood, "Well I do keep this place clean that's for sure and I guess you can say that my mom works a lot". "Yeah, when your parents bring home a new baby every two years, you really start to get used to all the smells and crying and having to help out. I want to tell you so much about life in a full house, but I don't have enough time to spare. Maybe Saturday you could come over. I'll just text you about it." She said. I responded with a sincere smile "Sure I'd like that."

She checked her phone, "Oh, I'm sorry I can't stay long! My dad just dropped in. I'll text ya later. Oh, meet me and Alexy in the gym tomorrow, that's where everyone will be. Later" she said, darting out the door so fast, that you'd never had known that she was here.

Well the next day, I went to school with a purple basketball jersey my mom gave me when she went to New York as a souvenir, with a white tank top under it and skinny jeans and black high tops and my necklace. I had my brown hair in a ponytail.

I went to the gym and half of the school was there. Coach Boris was giving out gym clothes. He handed me one and told me to change into them. I only went to the girls locker rooms and slipped on the sweat pants and tied the jacket around my waist not wanting it on cause it was a sunny day.

I got out of the locker rooms and began to look for Reinella. I soon saw her at the other side of the gym and was being hugged by Nina. She noticed me and mouthed the words "Sorry I promised Nina that she can be my partner." I gave her sympathetic look and walked towards her.

"Hey Reinella have you seen Lily around?" I asked making it look like she hadn't offered me to be in her team. She thought for a moment, "Yeah, she's partner's with Lys." She dragged me by my arm and pulled me into a corner, "I'm really sorry...I would let you partner up with Fran, but you know she...really can't do much in her condition. I wonder who's left..." she said, and scanned the room. Fran is Franny her best friend from New York she got here yesterday.

"Aha! Do you want to partner up with Alexy? I...heard from Franny that you didn't like the nicknames...so I told him that we should stop. I'm sorry that they bothered you so much. I'll try not to do it so much."

"Alexy won't do it anymore, I can promise you that. He's my absolute best friend and he'll listen to me. Can you try to get along with him? I swear that he's all lot of fun to be around. It beats having Castiel as your partner, right? If something like this comes up again, I'll be your partner."

She stopped for a moment, "Oh, me and Fran have got a big surprise for you. It was her idea, I just followed. You're really going to be surprised! Wait by the staircase and the surprise will be ready!" She said, getting ready to run into the crowd, possibly to socialize. But before she could I said "I thought you and Alexy and Nina were going to be team at least 2 days ago that"

She stopped, "I...did?" she called Alexy over, "What's up, Reiney?" she looked at both you and him, before saying things in French, "Uh...you need to stop. That's not really going to help..." she grabbed his arm, pulling him away, "Yeah, I remember now. But for now, Alexy and me have some things to discuss...privately."

"If you know what I mean. Lily should be with Lysander somewhere around here." she seemed more and more stranger, "Tomorrow you'll get to meet Franny in person! I know you two will get along!" she dragged Alexy over to where Nina was and they started a full conversation in French. Something was not right about her; she was hiding something that only the two of them knew about.

I could've eavesdropped on the conversation being able to understand French and speak it and maybe 7 other languages, but I'm not like most people who buts in other people's life if she wants me to know she'll tell me herself . She finished up whatever they were talking about, before bounding over, "Oh crud, I forgot...your surprise will have to wait until Monday. I hope you can wait." she said, winking, "Now let's go find those two lovebirds"

"Umm I think I found her." I said looking behind her but Lily wasn't with Lysander, but he was probably somewhere around here. "Oh, OK. Well..." she looked behind me and her face paled over as if she had witnessed a crime, "Uh...I-I got to go back to my team. I- I see you in a bit." she looked like she was really scared.

She went back to Alexy and hid behind him. The only thing that was there was a tall blonde haired boy with brown highlights and green eyes. He seemed perfectly normal.

Alexy was trying to coax Reinella out from behind him, "C'mon, you can't stay behind me forever! Armin would get jealous." he managed to drag her out, only for her to cling to his side. Nina patted her back, "He's gone." she wouldn't leave Alexy's side until she was for sure whatever it was that scared her was gone.

I guess it'll make sense sooner or later right. I was going to walk up to Lily and ask her if I could be in her team when someone tapped my shoulder I turned around to see short, wavy silver hair with black ends, a yellow right eye and a green left eye he usually wears Victorian-style clothing, but now he was wear a black long sleeved shirt and the gym pants and the jacket around his waist just like me.

"Hey Lysander," I said to him I met him in science class the other day. "Hi Becky it's nice to see you are you also joining the race?" he asked. The thing about Lysander is that he's a total gentleman and yet yesterday I found out that his best friend is … Castiel I wonder how's that possible but then again opposites attract right.

"Yeah Reinella and Lily told me about it and I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said. He smiled "Well then will you do me the honors of being my partner," I was shocked a bit. So I guess Lily hadn't asked him to be her partner. "Umm sure but can Lily join our team too," I answered his smile grew larger when I mentioned her name.

"I'd be delighted," he responded I smiled too and replied immediately, "Great! You can sign us up and I'll tell Lily." "Sounds like a plan." he said and went to coach Boris to sign us up I went towards Lily who seemed to be arguing with herself.

"Hey Lily," I said with a smile "Hello Becky" snaps out of it and smiles. "I was wondering do you want to be in my team for the race?" I asked. "Oh-Of course" she smiles. "Great!" I said soon Lysander came up to us and spoke " I signed us up, and coach Boris said we can get on the bus now so shall we," I looked at Lily and shrugged "I guess so."

He walked off a few feet away from us and Lily whispered, "H-HE'S on our team?!" "Yeah, are you ok about it? I mean Lysander being in the team I mean he asked me. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if he was," I asked concerned.

"Of course it's fine, I'm just- a bit surprised" she began to blush. I gave her a comforting smile and said quietly for Lysander to not hear me "Don't worry. I think he likes you too just talk to him a bit."

"Really? Alright then," Her blush deepens. I pat her shoulder and smile we went on the bus I sat next to Lily and Reinella. Reinella sang the whole way over to the location I lost her when we got out though.

Lily, Lysander and me walked to a nearby tree and waited for further instructions. I leaned against the tree arms crossed and looking around Lily on the other hand just stood there I knew she wanted to talk to Lysander, but didn't seem to exactly know how to start a conversation.

At that point I decided to start things off, "So what do you guys like to do?" I asked care free in my tone. Lysander shrugged not seeming to care but thoughtfully thought out his answer before saying, "Well I love to listen to music and write down my thoughts or random lyrics on my note book." I nodded.

"So you write songs…" I answered intentionally putting curiosity in my voice. "Yeah pretty much, I write down songs for Castiel and me since we're in a band together," he said. "That's cool," I said smiling he smiled back. I looked at Lily and nodded toward Lysander trying to say "Speak with him…"

I quickly said, "Right Lily…" she responded, "Y-yes that sounds really interesting" I gave her sympathetic smile she was she about it. I looked away from Lysander and my eyes roamed into the forest as I said "I have to say I'm envious of you Lysander," I felt him staring at me confused. "I mean you're able to write music I wish I could do that."

"It's very simple really it's like writing a poem, not many people look at it that way so it is often difficult for most people." "I love writing poetry" a sunny smile formed on her face, causing me to smile as well and I wasn't the only one Lysander soon had a smile on his face, "You do?" they soon began a whole conversation.

The teacher announced that we had to move we began to walk through the forest to where the race was going to begin. It took us an hour to get there and through the whole way Lily and Lysander spoke about a whole lot of things. I was glad Lily had finally found the courage to speak to her crush.

When we got to this place that looked like a forest ranger house it was lunch time Lysander and Lily sat next to each other under a tree speaking to each other. I had excused myself of course before leaving the two love birds all by themselves I told them that I needed to walk around because I would soon get bored.

I began to walk around I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat. I put my hands behind my head as I looked at the sky it was nice walking around and being able to be in a peaceful place. "Ugh, I hate this stupid race! We're so going to win again." So much for peaceful I turned towards the sound and saw Amber speaking with Charlotte and Li.

Charlotte nodded in agreement while Li asked "How will we do that?" Amber rolled her eyes, "By sabotaging the race! We'll do anything we can to make the other teams lose." they all laughed like a villain who had just defeated the hero.

I noticed I wasn't the only one who was listening Reinella was there she began to back up and ran straight into me. She slapped a hand over her probably trying not to scream. "Oh hey, Reinella," I said to make her realize it was just me.

"Oh, thank God it's you!" she said placing her hand over her chest as if I had almost given her a heart attack. "Sorry if I scared you, Reinella" I apologized I looked over her shoulder to see Amber and acted as if I hadn't listened on their conversation. "Did you listen to what they said?" I asked.

She nodded, "Amber is planning on cheating again. If you don't believe me, come closer and hear for yourself." "I'll take your word for it. Wow, she really is the wicked witch of the west all right." I answered.

"I tried to be nice to her, but she was too stuck up for her own good. Let's drop a house on her, or maybe throw some water on her face and see if she melts. I wanted to do throw water on her so badly, but Nat was all "Give her a chance." uh, no. I was so tempted, even after we broke up, to do it, but I could still hear him say that I should give her a chance." She said

I smiled and nodded for my approval I actually wouldn't mind if we did that to her she seems like she deserves it. After all she accused me of taking her _"guy" _and she yelled at Reinella telling her she was the cause of Nathaniel broken heart.

I'd feel bad to have a sister like that, she's pure evil. We walked towards our teams to warn them of Amber's scheme. Reinella began once we were in front of them "Well, Amber is planning on cheating again." Lysander rolled his eyes as he responded, "So, you're saying that we should stop her?"

Reinella shook her head, "No, we beat her at her own game. It takes one person from each team to win. So, two of us will distract Amber's group, while the other runs to the finish line. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed, it wasn't a bad idea as long as one of our teams win instead of Amber would be enough to get her mad that's for sure. We took our separate ways know the rules had said that two teams couldn't take the same path.

We walked most of the way 5 minutes later we made it to our first challenge. The challenge was that one of us had to climb to the peak of the tree get a flag and then throw it to the teammate on the ground. Then move to the next tree to get the others, five trees, and five flags. The challenge of it is that we can't touch the ground again once in the tree. The team to complete the challenge would be told to the path to go.

We only had 5 minute to decide who should be the one to catch the flags and who should be the one to climb to get to them. I looked at Lily and Lysander "Do any of you want to be the climber since that's the most important part? If neither one of you wants to do it I will, but if everyone agrees," I said.

"I-I'll do it if you don't want to," she said nervously. I looked at her concerned "Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't mind doing it, but like I said we have to all agree," I said. Lysander nodded, "Yeah Becky has a point and we really don't have time to argue after all we still have to decide who's the one to catch the flags, while the other is climbing. It has to be some who is quick too," he said.

"He's right," I said "I can do it and you can catch the flags your probably better at catching then I am" she said regaining confidence. I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder as I said, "I know you can I have faith in you." "I do too" Lysander said putting his hand on her other shoulder. "Okay so it's official I'll catch the flags while Lily grabs them and tosses them to me. Then when Lily and I get to the finish line Lysander will ring the bell. Okay,"

We all shook are heads in agreement. Ding! Ding! And just in time too, time is up we all got in positions. Lily was getting ready to climb; I was next to her wearing the belt that was to hold the flags that she would drop to me. Lysander was in the other side waiting for me to high five him to ring the bell. I whispered to Lily remembering that Amber and her team were going to sabotage the obstacle courses in the race.

"Be careful Lily, we don't know if Amber already _fixed _this challenge," she nodded before saying, "I'll be fine." Coach blew the whistle and another teacher yelled "GO!" Lily began to climb and so did the other teams.

"You can do it Lily!" I yelled, everyone else did the same. Yelling after their partners shouting supportive comments, soon Lily got the flag first before the others and threw it to me I caught it and quickly tied it to the belt. "We're doing great 1 flag 4 more to go!" I yelled after her. Jogging towards the next tree as Lily carefully climbed to the next tree. She got the next flag and threw it to me I tied it just as quickly as the first on to the belt, "That's it we're almost there!"

We did it for the next flag and we were going for our 4th flag ,_ [so far so good so far it seems that Amber and her posse hadn't seem to touch this obstacle course] _then I heard a yell. I couldn't believe what I was seeing **"LILY!"** my eyes wide at the sight Lily had reached for a branch and it broke. She was able to grab another branch but how long could she hold on.

I guess I spoke to soon "HOLD ON LILY!" I was so close to climbing myself but then I remembered the rules I wasn't allowed to climb unless the climber were to call a time out and switch places with a member but that wasn't the case Lily is in danger.

If only she could call time out or if I could catch her but then we would lose since the climber wasn't allowed to touch the ground. "Lily…" I whispered thinking rapidly wondering what to do.

"Oh cheese" the branch she's holding onto starts to crack and she squeals before calming down. She looks around herself before swinging up and grabbing a thicker branch then crawls towards the trunk. Lily pause for a second holding the tree shaking. Before she looks down "I-I'm okay, I'll go get the next flag." Then she climbs quickly to the next flag a bit shakily.

I sigh of relief that she's ok not really sure if she should be climbing though but I trusted her instincts. If she believed that she could continue I did too.

She got the next flag and threw it down tome one more flag to go. I clipped it to the belt we were still ahead but by a foot. I began to jog to the next tree and another branch broke but it didn't cause much damage. She continued to climb and got the last flag and threw it to me.

I caught it and began to run towards Lysander I gave him a high five and he rang the bell. The coach came over and counted the flags. "LYSANDERS TEAM WILL BE GOING TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" he announced. I smiled Lily caught up to us with a huge smile on her face I gave her a hug for 2 reasons first we won, second she was safe I let go pretty quickly though.

Lysander came up to Lily and pulls her into a hug "You scared me half to death. I really thought the worst don't you ever do that again…" he said furiously but still holding on to her. She began blushing bright red like a tomato "I-I'm sorry" she stuttered. They held on like that for a few second and the Lysander broke the hug he looked at me and saw that I was staring in the other direction (I faced the other direction when he hugged her. I saw all of it through the corner of my though).

I turned to him and he began to blush lightly not as much as Lily though. He cleared his throat almost making it awkward to be near each other, "Well the important thing is she safe… so where's the next challenge going to be at." I asked making it seem like what just happened was normal Lysander led the way which is awfully weird to me because Lily and Reinella had mention he had no sense of direction.

Lily and I stayed a little behind him, "So…" I said trying to make conversation she was still pink and I was trying my best to figure out a way to calm her down. "Um," she said nervously "Uh … (laughing a bit) umm well how's things? Are you ok? I mean you could've fallen and hurt yourself." I responded.

"I'm Fine I was really scared at first but I'm okay," she said getting back to normal a bit. "Well Lysander is right about one thing I was scared to death wondering if you were going to be ok." She answered, "I know, for a second I thought I was going to pass out"

"To tell you the truth I was about to break the rules and try my best to save you myself," I said half smiling. "I'm glad you didn't otherwise we would have lost" I stopped smiling and had a bored look probably because we were still walking and not at the next challenge yet I responded calmly "Yeah I know that's why I didn't, but I would've done it anyway not caring for the rules. After all it's just a game and you're more important than a dumb game. (I began to smile and motioned over to Lysander) and I think I know someone who would agree with me."

"Y-yes I suppose" she blushes and glances at Lysander I elbowed her lightly and laughed teasingly and began to whisper, "Hey I told you he liked you, and what just happened a few minutes ago just proves it. Which means you have nothing to be afraid of and all you have to do is talk to him, I know it's easier said than done, but you going to have to try."

I told her trying to sound supportive "I-I don't know Becky... I'm not really one for crushes and dating and all that" she shrugs. "Well just think about it before you make a decision ok" I said because Lysander was looking at us right now "Well we're here," he said which for the first time he was right.

"Okay I will," she said I smiled at her then a coach from some school which was definitely not ours came up to us, "Hello, you guys are so far are the first to pass to this challenge. So let's get started in this one you all get to do something not just _2_ of you," I smiled at Lily thinking of what just happened earlier and how Lysander only had to do was ring a bell once I had high fived him.

The coach continued, "In this challenge one of you has to swim across the lake, and on the other side one of your team mates will be there for you to tag them for them to continue the race then that person will jump through hurdles of all kinds of sizes. And there will also be someone there once they're done for them to tag and well finish the race with a rock climb, but be warned there are 3 walls you have to climb and ring the bell once you're on the ground. Oh and here are you opponents."

A group of guys were coming, they were from a different school the coach went to them to explain the rules to them, and left us to decide who did what. I looked at them both Lily finally wasn't blushing from Lysander's random hug. "So we're back to square one where we have to decide who does what," I said kind of annoyed that we had to make decisions.

"This will be- interesting to say the least," she said "Yeah that's for sure," Lysander and I said in unison but I had rolled my eyes. "So who wants to do what?" Lysander asked us looking at us. Lily and I looked at each other "Well- who's best at what?" she asked.

"I'm pretty good at all of them, but this time I'll do the climbing I think I can handle whatever Amber has for us in the course and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you," I said sternly to them. "And anyway Amber couldn't sabotage the lake, so it only leaves the hurdles and the rock climbing walls," I added.

"I'll do the swimming then- I love water" she smiles. I smiled at her cause I did too love the water and also I knew this time she would be safe from getting hurt. "Then I'll do the hurdles," Lysander said we nodded in agreement to the arrangements.

The coach came up to us "Whoever is doing the swimming will go over there to get their bathing suits and change in the bathrooms over there." "Alright I'll be back in a moment."

Lily went and did what she was told when she changed she was wearing a one piece light blue bathing suit. I noticed Lysander blushing at the look of her, "Alright let's do this" She began to smile as she said it.

He soon began to glare behind her, I looked for myself and I saw the other team (remember I said earlier the team was all _boys_) staring at Lily smiling and one was about to whistle, but when they noticed Lysander glaring at them they were too scared to try anything.

"Okay," I said in excitement to distract Lysander before he did something he would regret. We left Lily in front of the lake I had to haul Lysander by the arm to leave Lily with the guy who was going to whistle at her. Though I couldn't stop him from giving the guy a deadly stare, I mean if looks could kill Lysander would've been arrested for homicide.

I left him at his station and gave him a concerned yet "if you do something idiotic like choke the guy next to Lily you are going to regret it" look. He simply rolled his a eyes a bit and said "I won't do anything I shouldn't."

I raised my eyebrow to get my point straight; I went to my position and waited for the race to start. I heard the whistle and Lily dove in 2 minutes later she made it to other side the guy that was next to her made it probably a second later Lysander and a red head unlike Castiel's it was natural. And they went through the hurdles of stacks of hay to huge boulder, but I saw the red head say something to Lysander causing Lysander to lose focus and trip on the hurdle falling into the mud.

"LYSANDER!" yelled Lily and me in unison, but obviously Lily yelled for a totally different reason. The guy was ahead of him now; Lysander tripped trying to get up. The guy tagged the guy next to me who winked at me as he began to climb the wall. [_Come on Lysander you can do _it] He finally got up and jumped the last hurdle and tagged me.

I then hit it to high gear I began to climb the guy was climbing down the wall already by the time I made it next to him he looked astonished and then I giggled a bit and winked at him to mock him. I then was on the ground and I ran to the next wall I began to climb quickly I was half way there when the guy began to climb. "Go Becky!" I heard Lily yell.

I was reaching forward to one of the rock with my right hand when all of a sudden the rock that was holding my foot came loose. "BECKY!" I heard Lily yell, I managed to grab hold of the rock I reaching for, but now I was hanging from it and nothing else.

With that one hand I managed to pull my body up ward and reached with my left hand for the nearest rock. I then did the same strategy with my Left hand and with my right reaching for the nearest rock.

I did that until I could put both my feet on top of a rock. I sighed of relief as I continued to climb. I had wasted precious time because the guy had caught up with me I looked down at him and began to climb faster and so did he. Then the so called "accidents" didn't stop there the guy next to me well let just what happened to me repeated itself.

The only difference he didn't have the reflex I had to grab any rock around him. My eyes went wide "Ahh-…. Huh," I had managed to grab him by the wrist I looked at him in the eye seeing a puzzled look in his eyes, I then looked away and looked for the nearest rock I could find to put his hand on that was safe. I wasn't about to do the work for him, I managed to put his hand on a rock near him and held on and he got his original composure.

I then continued to climb quickly there were few times where I would slip either because the rock was slippery or the fact that some of the rocks once you put pressure, even worse weight they would fall off. Didn't Amber realize that people could get hurt no not could, _would _get hurt because of her need to win a stupid competition. But I would quickly get back to the race… wish I could say the same about the blond I was competing with.

He seemed traumatized from the fall so much he climbed slower and with more caution. I felt bad for the guy might as well win this by default cause that was technically what was happening. I then went to the next wall same happened there and he kept having caution with each rock he climbed.

I then couldn't climb anymore I dived into the ground doing a handstand/ car wheel and ran to the bell and rang it. "BECKY'S TEAM WILL GO TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" announced the coach. "Yes!" I said out of happiness. Lily was coming towards me with Lysander behind her "WE DID IT!" she pulled me and Lysander into group hug.

We all smiled and laughed out of happiness, someone poked on my shoulder. I pulled away from the hug to see who it was; it was … the blonde kid I competed with he said while his hand went through his hair "Thanks for you know … saving me," I looked at him confused as I responded, " Your welcome I guess." I was about to turn away from him and put my attention to the next challenge we were headed to, when he said "Why'd you went and saved me though?"

I turned to him quickly shocked of the question as if that was something you shouldn't ask "Because you could've gotten seriously hurt if I didn't, cause it was the right thing to do. And you would've done the same if you saw someone in trouble." Lily nudged and winked at me, I just rolled my eyes and smiled at her I then turned away and saw that Lysander had the instructions for the next thing we had to do.

It said:

You must go to the finish line now there're plenty of other teams heading to the finish line as we speak. So you are competing against teams you can't see. Be careful there will be plenty of obstacles_ [including ones that were added by Amber] _I wish you the best of luck here is the direction you should be heading.

We looked at the arrow that was at the bottom of the page, and looked where were headed and looked at each other and smiled and nodded before running towards that direction. We were heading in the right direction, until there was a sign saying if we went to the right we would be on the trail, if we went to the left a pond of some kind.

I stopped in between the two paths having a bad feeling about this; Lysander on the other hand was walking to the right to what was supposedly to lead us to the trail with Lily behind him. I grabbed Lysander's shoulder to stop him, Lily and he looked at me confused "Wait a minute Lysander."

"Wait for what, we know we have to take this way," he said motioning towards the path to the right. "I don't know about this" Lily seems to respond sheepishly, "Lily's right," I answered. Lysander crossed his arms "I don't see the big deal of it, it's pretty simple we just walk this way, and we're wasting time" he said impatiently.

I sighed deeply nodding my head back and forth, "I think we better take a rain check before we make any decision… I mean from the beginning Amber was planning on sabotaging this whole race to win, and so far she has. Each Challenge she has sabotaged something. Lily almost got hurt because one of the branches was cut half way I saw it for myself. Me with rock climbing wall or are you going to say it was all coincidence."

"I understand Lily's because some branches are weak but rocks coming of the rock climbing wall. Now that is clearly sabotage, so I don't know about you but if all that was changed did it ever occurred to you that this was too?" I questioned him sternly trying to make him see the light. He looked a little bit embarrassed for have raising his voice at me "I see it now, but what if it hasn't been altered?" he asked.

"Mmmhh (I began to walk towards the sign and I pointed towards the ground) Aha see here it shows that the sign has been moved not too long ago. Since it rained earlier the floor is damp leaving smudges of mud on the post, if it had been days even months or years ago the ground would 've been dry and it wouldn't have left such marks." I said not really sure if they understood, but at that point I really didn't care after all I knew I was right and that was enough for me.

"I think Becky is right" said Lily "So that means that the pond is really this way and the trail to the left," Lysander said with understanding, I nodded. We then ran to the left and I was right it was the trail. I soon heard noises behind us and I looked behind us when I saw it was Amber, Charlotte, and Li. Amber soon saw us running and her face became furious.

"Plan B," Amber said to Charlotte, and Li they nodded in agreement. They ran further into the forest we kept running further. "Have your eyes peeled we have trouble surrounding us," I said while running I was in front of both of them Lily behind me and Lysander next to her.

Then I heard someone yell "I hate you!" I looked to my left and saw Amber come at me and jumped on top of me causing both of us to fall unfortunately there was a hill. So we rolled down the hill I heard Lily yell "Becky!" but was attacked by Li and Lysander was wrestling Charlotte. "Get off me," I yelled she tried scratching my face "You won't be able to stop us. We will win." She announced.

"Yeah as if we're going to let you," I said out of breath we finally stopped rolling but I hit against a rock pretty hard. I groaned out of pain as she put her hands on my shoulders to push me repeatedly into the rock "You and what army?" she said snorting a bit saying it sarcastically. I got annoyed "I'll show you who," I kneed her stomach and flipped her to be on her back right in front of me I got up rubbing my shoulders, I noticed that she landed in mud.

"Eww!" she squealed of disgust I soon saw that Lily and Lysander had switched places. Lily pushed Charlotte into a hole which I think they made. Lysander was trying his best not to hurt Li. Then Lily went to help Lysander "I'm coming!" I yelled about to climb the hill "No go to the finish line before Amber does, we'll be fine, we'll distract them as long as we can " Charlotte somehow got out of the hole and attacked him from the back.

I was about to not listen to him when I saw Nina and Alexy coming to help them. "Go run!" Lysander and Lily said at the same time causing me to run as fast as I could causing Amber who was trying to get up to fall right back down. I ran without looking behind me but I did wonder where in the world was Reinella?

I kept running leaving behind every one hoping they would be ok. I ran until I saw someone who had tripped on a root of the tree. It was … Reinella I soon began to slow down as she began to get up. "Reinella!" I yelled after her as I ran from behind her. She smiled with joy, before throwing my hand back for me to take.

I automatically took it she then yelled, "Are you ready to win this thing!?" I smiled at her and said, "Let's do this." So we ran I tried my best to not run faster than her but enough to not make her haul me. We then made it through the finish line; Reinella fell to her knees out of exhaustion.

I figured she was probably tired and hurt, she looked like she was about to cry right now. I turned and saw Alexy running towards her and hugging her with Nina behind him. Lily and Lysander were behind them talking I managed to hear something I didn't expect, "_So_ when this whole thing would you like to hang out sometime?" asked Lysander to Lily.

I guess I'll speak to them tomorrow, I laughed a bit and I nodded back and forth. Principal Villa then announced Reinella and Lily and my team won first place. Amber got second place. Reinella then came up to me when I was about to head home, "Becky, do you need a lift home?" night had fallen and it was dark and Aunt Tata would probably would get mad at me.

So I responded "Sure. I hope you don't mind." I smiled, her dad then said, "Sure. I hope you don't mind." when they left me Reinella said, "Have a goodnight, dear." I smiled and waved good bye.

I went inside and I sighed deeply as I went to my fridge to get cold lemonade soon my phone started to buzz I answered it "Hello (clear my voice to take out the exhaustion) Hello?" "Yes is this Becky?" the voice sounded familiar "Yeah I'm Becky and may I ask who I'm speaking to seeing that clearly you know who you do," "I'm Nathaniel I called to tell you that you can use the equipment at school if you can prove you can use all the equipment correctly," Nathaniel said.

"Really? Oh thank you when do I start? I mean when can I meet up with them so I can be granted permission? How can I ever repay you" I asked. "On Monday there's no need to repay me, so I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." "Yes definitely. Uh, but can I ask you something how did you get my phone number?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: How did Nathaniel get her phone number? What happens now after the race? And did Lily say yes to Lysander? **_

_**You'll have to read the next chapter to find out **_

_**Thank you for reading please vote on who you want Becky to end up with and if you don't have an account leave it in the review section on who you want Becky to end up with**_

_**Please Favorite and Follow this story**_ :)


	8. Chapter 7 Valentine Mystery & Troubles

_**Author's Note: Hey well it's summer which means I'll be posting more chapters than I usually do instead of trying to post once a month I'll be able to post when I have a chapter ready :)**_

_**Oh I just realized a while back that a few of you have a "My Candy Love" account and that if you like to friend me on the website I'm becky3696 (FYI yes I named the main character after my candy, but seriously has nothing to do with my candy ) **_

_**Oh I'm also officially working on Chapter 8 **_**:)**

** For those of you who have a my candy love and support this story can you please put this banner up on your profile it on this : albums/o665/Daisysama/inendthisotbetrnasaprent_ **

**_Thank you_**

_**Ok onto the story Enjoy~**_** :)**

* * *

"I uh… I uh… I sort of… let's just say I sort of went through your file to get your phone number," he said nervously. He did what? "_You did __**WHAT?**_" I practically yelled through the phone shocked he would do such a thing. "Don't worry I mostly skimmed through it to find your number. I didn't read anything in it" he added hurriedly. I took a deep breath, a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh you got me thinking I couldn't trust you there," I said laughing a bit. "Don't worry; I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you… I promise," he answered. Seeing it was late I said through the phone "Nathaniel it's getting late and I've been up since the morning. So I guess I'll see you at school." He immediately answered, "Oh yeah because of the race…"

"Yup," I responded "Well rest well Becky, I'll see you at school" he said. "Thanks you too," I added before hanging up. I stretched and I went to take a 5 minute shower afterwards I put on my pajamas and went to bed not bothering to tie my hair being tired from the race. I stared at the ceiling for a while wondering where mom was, and what would dad say to me now that I competed for the first time in years.

Would he be proud of me for winning? What would he say? Since I did quit competing after his disappearance; would he remind me that I shouldn't have quit in the first place? After all I _didn't _and I_ don't_ believe he would've wanted me to quit competing or playing music because of his death, but I did and there's nothing that could change that fact.

I soon drifted off to sleep thinking these thoughts, asking these questions which are left unanswered, and probably will never have one.

_The next day_

I woke up to my alarm clock I took a quick shower and did a very loose half pony tail so loose that pieces of my bangs came across my face. I got dressed in: jean high tops, jean capris with orange detail, blue star t-shirt and a white jacket on. I then did exactly what every single day and walked to school once I got there I walked directly to the court yard not wanting to go inside yet.

I would have to wait until Monday to be able to go and use the equipment. So I decided to sit down on a bench instead of under the tree since I pretty sure Sir Jerk would probably call it his property and give me a whole lecture about it. Strange that's exactly how Castiel described Nathaniel I guess their similar than they think. I sat there thinking about L.A the beaches the volleyball competitions they had each year in Malibu.

Out of nowhere a shadow came over I looked up and I saw … Lily. I smiled at her, "Hey Lily how are you? I didn't get the chance to say good bye to you yesterday cause you were with Lysander," I said "I'm fine thanks. How are you?" she began to blush "sorry I guess I kind of forgot to tell you bye…" she responded.

I said, "Its ok. I accidently overheard Lysander ask you out, you must be pretty happy about it." "Yeah, he's wonderful" she blushes once more. "Good, you deserve someone who will treat you right," I responded teasingly. Then Reinella came over to us, there was light bruising around her face, but looking as good as ever.

"Oh My God~ the nurse that was taking care of me was a total cutie pie~" she said, enthusiastically. I raised my eyebrow not really shocked she would say that.

She seemed to be fine. "Battle of the Bands is coming up~ I gotta go shopping and get my hair and nails done. I also have to take Minnie to the groomers right after school, but I have softball practice too...So many things to be done; so little time to do them." She swung her equipment bag over her shoulder.

"Say, Becky~" she said, looking at me very interested, "Want to take Minnie to the groomers for me? You won't even have to walk her on a leash; she prefers to be rolled around in her dog stroller. I have softball practice before the big match on Tuesday. I've already paid for her weekly groomers sessions, so all you gotta do is go get her and take her there and right after practice, I'll go get her. Sound cool?" she asked.

"It depends when," I responded then I just realized what she said, "Wait she has a stroller?" I asked astonished a bit and once again raised my eyebrow. I looked at Lily confused " Yes she does she is very-loved, or you could say pampered" she responded to my look. I nodded to say I understood.

"Um...today after school. Yeah, she has a stroller. It's to keep her from getting hurt and keeps her clean after she's been groomed. She's a Shih Tzu, so she's not that big." "Umm sure I, but are you sure she would even go with me I mean she doesn't know me," I responded technically I was accepting for 2 reasons: sure why not and I prefer to take her dog to the groomers then to go to the mall with her and Alexy after school. I guess she forgot.

"Of course she'll go with you. Since your scent has been in my room, she'll recognize it and go with you. After I get her from the groomers, we'll go shopping~" she said, beaming with joy, "We should all do something together for our spring break~ Until then, I'll see you later~" she said.

I forced a smile, "Oh great, see you later." "Bye-bye~ Oh, and by the way, if you don't show up, I'll force you to come shopping with me every Friday for the rest of the school year! Now, make it easy on yourself and show up at the clothes store. I don't think you're quite ready for King of Prussia just yet." with that, she ran off, her equipment bag swinging around as she ran into the building.

And I don't think I'll ever be; this is going to be a long day the bell than ranged for us to go to class. I got up from the bench and walked with Lily to class. I walked her to her locker when she opened it up there was a stargazer lily in vase with and envelope taped to the vase. We looked at each other she grabbed the envelope and opened it up and she read it I only got a glimpse of it and I saw that it was a poem.

I then knew exactly who it was from. That was a nice gesture of him to do for Lily,"...wow..." Lily said seem to be speechless. "Who is it from?" I asked to just be nice. "It's from him" Deep red blush all the way down to her neck. "Lysander?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe" she smiles as she said it "Well I'll take it as a yes because he's so far the only other person who make you blush like that. For crying out loud even your neck is pink." I responded not removing the tease in my voice. "It-It is?" she covers her neck with her hand. I shoved her a bit "Don't worry if you push your hair back then no one will notice." I responded smiling. "Okay," a relieved smile appeared on her face.

I laughed a bit as I answered, "Come 'on before we're late for class."

_A few hours later_

Reinella and I were speaking about our day so far and how excited she was for later today. I soon interrupted her saying, "Hey can we stop by my locker first I need to switch textbooks for our next class" I asked

"You don't carry them around like normal people? I've never used my locker. I can shove a snow coat into this bag and it'll still hold my sports equipment and all my school stuff. Coach Giant's is gonna let us practice our aim and focus during practice. I always try to bat, because I need to get some strength back into my left arm." As they walked down the hallway, Reinella stopped and poked her head into Boris' math class.

She waved and pulled out a textbook from her bag. Armin came up and got it from her, pulling her into a half hug, waving at me, before going back in. "Uh … well I would the thing is I totally forgot in the morning to come to my locker to get all my textbooks for today. And I got distracted cause before Lily and I went to class we stopped by her locker and Lysander left her a lily and what I think was a poem," I said we had gotten to my locker and I was putting my locker combination at the moment.

"Aww, that's sweet~ Armin got me a gift card to King of Prussia. It's this really fancy, rich people, store. Armin bought a gift card for five hundred dollars. Now I can go shopping there whenever I want and will bring him along~" She grinned, "Hold up, I got a message~ Oh, somebody sent me a bouquet of roses and there waiting in the office..." she thought for a moment then smiled, "Well...I guess I'll go get them. I think I'll go see Coach, so don't wait for me~" with that she was gone.

I smiled as my head went back and forth; I had opened my locker "What in the world?" I gasped inside were a bouquet of red roses and a card of some sort and a box of chocolate and a stuffed puppy holding a heart. I looked around me to see if anyone was here. I figured out that 2 people must have given me these since there was a card with the roses and a card with the chocolates and a stuffed puppy holding a heart that said "I love you".

I took out both the cards out the first one I opened was for the roses:

Love is strong yet delicate.

It can be broken.

To truly love is to understand this.

To be in love is to respect this.

Quoted by Stephen Packer

_Love from your secret admirer Happy Valentines Becky_

Ok that is just weird, yet true, wait a minute it's Valentine's Day. I never liked Valentine's Day people always made a big fuss about it but that would explain why Lily got something from Lysander and how Reinella had to go to the office. I then opened the next one:

Love is a moment that lasts forever...

Or Love isn't blind; it just only sees what matters.

Yeah it can be all that, but I'll say this to make it clear when you love someone is when you're willing to give everything up for that one person you love. So I guess what I'm saying is I'm willing to give up the world for you

_From your secret admirer Happy Valentines Becky_

Seriously… I smiled at the 2 cards shaking my head. Whoever gave me this didn't know what they were getting themselves into. I then found out I have to find a way to get these things out of here. That's when I saw Reinella coming out of the office scared of the thought of her knowing about this I threw the cards in the locker and I slammed my locker closed by accident.

Reinella came up with a huge bag,"V day. The only time random boys give me stuff and don't expect anything in return. I got a bouquet of different colored roses, a stuffed bear that will have to wait until I get done with practice to take home because its enormous, a pretty vintage dress, and too many other things..." She noticed you had been looking off.

"Becky...you're hiding something in there, aren't you?" Her face was mischievous and her grin meant she knew something, "I mean, who else, besides me, slams a door closed for no reason?" She swung her bag down and dug through it, "Hum...if you won't tell me, then I'll take a guess. Cards, chocolates, roses, stuffed animal. Correct?" She asked, with a smile.

"I don't have a secret admirer. He sends me something like this every year for special holidays. But, he will have to remain a secret because I have Armin and he gets jealous easily, so I just won't tell him. I'll keep this stuff in coach's room until I can get home. Last year, for my birthday, he sent me a black leather jacket with my name embroidered into it with purple letters. I'll probably wear it tomorrow."

I looked at her as I sighed "Ok… yeah your right, but the whole slamming of my locker was an accident." I said as I opened my locker again and I grabbed my textbook in it. I saw Reinella eyeing the things inside.

"Aww, the stuffed doggy reminds me of-" she cut herself off as though she were about to say something that was illegal, "Um...Never mind~" she dug around in her bag, before pulling out a card of some type, "Well, he gave me something I can spend. Usually, he gets me clothes, stuffed animals, flowers...I could go on about what he's bought me, but I won't~ But, he got me a fun pass to Disney world. Say, we should go there during our spring break. Here we get two weeks off, so one week, we'll spend it at the beach and the second one, we'll go to Disney world~"

The bell ranged at that precise moment "Well however you want to spend it, it's your decision. We're going to have to go to class now and I'll have to figure out later how to get this stuff out of here later and figure out what to do with it. Who in the world would give me this stuff anyway I've only been here for barely 4 days?" the last part really asking myself than Reinella.

As we headed for our next class Reinella's face split into a devious grin, "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea~ Well, I'm going to sneak into Coach G's science class. He wrote down that they're going to be setting off rockets today~ I'm sure that my teacher will let me slip out of class~ I do it all the time and never get in trouble for it. Man, if only I hadn't fought that one chick or I'd still be at Blakeley." she pouted, "Well, bye-bye~ I'll see you later!"

"See you later," I said as I headed for my next class I wonder who she thinks gave me this stuff.

_After school (and after visiting the dog groomers)_

I was waiting with Minnie for Reinella to pick her up about the stuff that was in my locker I snuck it out and I put most of it on the couch the roses were on the counter, the chocolates I was just going to give them to someone since they were in my book bag, probably Reinella. It's not that I don't like chocolate don't get me wrong I love it, the thing is I feel like I'm approving of the attempt of impressing me, when I don't.

As I was waiting I sat down on the ground while the Minnie sat in her stroller, out of nowhere came a paper hitting my legs. "What in the world is this," I said as I grabbed and looked at it.

**Sweet Amoris Love Couples: Crises ALERT!**

**Peggy Whitewater again here with your inside scoop~ Seems today that we are seeing jealousy on the rise. Nathaniel and Castiel are fighting over none other than little Miss Becky Valdez herself. We all know about how jealousy was proven to be a major trait in our own student council president. **

**Now, for Castiel. We all know that he and Deborah have long since broken up, so he probably wants a new girlfriend to fill up all that emptiness inside of his heart. **

**But, our dear student body president won't let him have his way. So, they decided to fight like wild animals over her. **

**Who will win and who will lil Miss Valdez chose? **

**This is Peggy Whitewater giving you the inside scoop of Sweet Amoris Couples~ Tune in for the next edition of Sweet Amoris Love Couples~**

For crying out loud can I ever stay out of being the headline of this Peggy? I mean doesn't she have anyone else better than to write nonsense about me. I won't choose because I don't like either one of them, Nathaniel is a nice guy I don't want to date him, and Castiel much less I mean he has a bad boy image and he isn't going to go anywhere with me.

_[That's beside the point Becky] _they weren't fighting for me, they were fighting about me. And Nathaniel was not jealous. And Castiel… well... Uh…ok I can't come up with reason for him for now but there's no need to mention his love life in public.

Then there was shadow over me "Oops, sorry! Oh hi, Becky. I was just...um...around here. Totally not meeting anybody." she laughed nervously,"I'll just swing by the house, drop her off, shower and change. It would be best if you stayed here. There's too much commotion going on at home right now. So, I'll be right back..." what was that about?

_~ A hour later ~_

"Well that took a bit longer than I expected..." she was dressed way under the weather: a purple flower top, black shorts and black flats. The only thing that could possibly keep her warm was her black leather jacket which had her name embroidered into it in purple letters.

"Let's go shopping~" She said, holding out her gift card, "King of Prussia here we come! You'll like it, they don't just sell clothes; they sell pretty much everything. Instruments, food, sports gear...I'll just say everything. My "admirer" said he got me something else. Something that's super-duper special this year, I wonder what it is." she thought off.

I only smiled, got and said, "ok so I guess we should get going" "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." as you both walked down the road, Reinella was quiet the entire way. Probably still thinking about things. The mall was in view. It was even bigger than the school and bank combined.

It was bustling with people. Reinella seemed to have on trouble getting through the crowds. Up three flights of escalators and Reinella announced that they were there.

"Here we are at King of Prussia~" she walked through the open curtained door and into the huge store. As she had said, it was selling pretty much everything.

"Wanna go over to the music selection?" I walked behind her looking at my surroundings I shrugged "Uh sure I guess," I said trying my best to not sound like I was in a sour mood. "Great, follow me~" she went through the huge store and off to the music selection. CD's, headphones, instruments...everything a music lover would die for. But I wasn't exactly impressed.

Reinella was a pretty short girl, so she stood up on her tip-toes allot to see all of the different things. "Found him~" she ran over and wrapped her arms around Alexy, "Guess what's up?" he shrugged, "I got a gift card that we can use to go shopping!" The two of them were so eager to shop.

Reinella skimmed the guitar section and found what she was looking for, "Found the strings for that acoustic guitar in the basement. I don't even play, but I have a feeling that somebody that I'm going to meet who loves to play." At that moment I felt like she was eyeing me, I hope she isn't I only waited for them to be done. I responded calmly smiling at her, crossing my arm on my chest as I leaned against a wall that was near that section "That would be kinda funny if you did, it's as if you could tell the future if that ever happened."

Reinella smiled, "I want a brother. One that I can talk too about anything and everything. My daddy has been out allot lately...I wonder what he's going to be getting me for my birthday. I hope it's something nice, because he's been so secretive about my present." She looked off, "Will you come to my birthday party, please? We have a big celebration than everybody leaves and it'll just be me, you and Lily. It's in May, so you have plenty of time to think about it. "She said.

I shrugged "Sure … I guess," Reinella grinned, "Excellent~ You'll be able to meet my family. But just a warning, my family is really diverse. We have a very big family. Run it by your mom or Auntie and I'll add you to the golden list. Also, tell Lily, because I'm going back to New York for the rest of the month to audition for Julliard. So, I hope you can manage without me. If not, then you have my number and you can also Skype me~" she said, laughing a bit.

Grinned at her as I nodded to her "So where to next?," I asked her "Um...I have to go home, my _secret admirer_ is waiting for me, so..." she blushed a bit, trying to keep herself together, "So, I'll probably text you later. Bye~" she waved goodbye and ran off. I waved and I looked next me was Alexy I had just realized during this trip Reinella didn't seem to pay attention to him. I was about to leave when I heard him say as I walked away.

"Go after her, Becky. She's about to do something that she'll really regret for a long time." I turned around to see his face was stern and his voice was cold. He knew more than he was saying, "Hurry now." I was getting worried as I looked towards the direction she went in. I nodded yes to him as I began to walk out of the store. When I was sure he couldn't see me anymore I began to speed walk than I ran seeing as I couldn't see her.

I was out of the mall when I finally saw her Reinella was with a guy that wasn't Armin or any of the other guys. He was tall, tanner, and had messy light brown hair. That must be her admirer.

The boy's maroon colored eyes looked over and saw you, "Seems you got a visitor, Rei~" Reinella looked up and noticed you, "Oh, hi Becky. I wasn't really expecting anybody else at this time..." she looked at the guy and elbowed him, "Introduce yourself." she commanded, "Hello there, I am Skylar Baxter. A close friend of Rei's." something about him seemed like they were a bit more than friends. But then again that could be just me; I had a puzzled look as I said, "Uh hi I'm Becky Valdez. Just a friend of hers." Why in the world would Alexy tell me to follow her?

Skylar looked at Reinella as if she had the answers to life written on her face, "Just a friend, huh?" I raised my eyebrow of course neither of the 2 noticed Reinella nodded, "Nothing more or less?" he asked her a bit confused, "Nope." he frowned, "But, you told me-" she cut him off by jabbing him with her elbow in his ribs.

"Shut up, Skylar. Anyways, I have things to do so I'm going to have to say goodnight to you Becky." Reinella smiled and pulled Skylar into the house. "Ok see ya," I said as I turned to leave ok what was that about what she tell him about me?

That's when I saw someone walking towards me in the shadows "Well, look who we have here. Where's the two timing big mouth at? Lysander has no time to hang out with me anymore. What did you do to him!?" It was Castiel "Excuse me; I did nothing to Lysander I barely even spoke with him. And if you're talking about Reinella I won't answer you after hearing you call her that, and why am I even answering you. You're just a waste of my time" I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh, you'll listen to me all right, little girl. Just like I told big mouth, if you want a shot with me, you'll have to give me some respect." He said. I pulled my arm away from him but he held on tight "I don't have to listen to you. And I won't ever give you respect until you know how to give some to people, and seeing how things are… well that's not going to happen any time soon," I responded still tugging on my arm.

"Well, if you knew what I've been through than you'd give me some freaking respect-" Before he could say anything, a hand grabbed his arm out of mine, "So sorry, mate. But you see, abusing ladies is something that you can get arrested for." Skylar's smug look meant he had so many things planned out. I just looked at him a little surprised

Castiel's eyes narrowed towards Skylar, "Well, at least I'm not trying to hook back up with my freaking ex-girlfriend. You should be ashamed of yourself, leaving her than trying to come back for her when she's in another relationship; you're nothing but a sick bastard."

Skylar's face still held a smug look, "Now, what would you do if I was trying to get her back? Oh, that's right, nothing. You are nothing but a darn pest to her. Now, I suggest that you leave now or you'll regret making me come out here."

Castiel's eyes narrowed onto him, but he left, "When Savory whoops your sorry butt, you'll be flying straight back to England where you belong." with that, he wandered off.

Skylar wiped his hands on his pants, "Ugh...stupid lad was sweating like a darn pig. But, it seems like my work here as the peacekeeper is done. Now good day, lass. I shall continue with my walk." with that he too wandered off. What was that about? This guy didn't have to come to my rescue; I'm not a damsel in distress. I can perfectly defend myself if I ever encounter this guy again AHH! I stomped away.

I soon walked halfway home when I saw Castiel muttering something to himself, "So stupid you totally ruined your chance with her" something like that. I kept walking trying to ignore him I had walked past him and soon I heard footsteps behind me. I soon stopped in my tracks and sighed "What do you want Castiel? Isn't enough you made me look like I'm a girl who someone has to defend? Huh?" I turned frowning at him.

His hands were in his pockets and they were digging further in. he didn't dare look at me in the eye, something was up it wasn't like him to act like this. He would usually do something irritating "What no come back? No nasty comments? Or have you finally hit a new low? Cause I'm telling you now that comment you said earlier about 'if you knew what I've been through' well I'm going to tell you mister you're not the only person in this world going through tough times. There's a whole world out there that has so many problems including me."

"So join the club… so don't come at me with that line 'If you only knew'. I don't care if that article is true about you having a broken heart and now you want to replace that girl with me." I said out of breath letting everything out. He looked shocked of what I said towards the end. I thought he finally broken he looked like at the edge of tears. To the point I walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulders and my face soften and I toned my voice down.

"What's wrong Castiel?" I asked softly in a kind voice. He looked up to me for the first time since I spoke and he looked confused at me. I was sincere as I said, "Castiel… I … I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you just now you probably don't deserve it as much as I think you do." "No you're right," he responded quietly. "What did you say," I asked giving him a puzzled look.

"You're right. I deserve it after all I've done to you," he said I then had a furious face. "No you probably don't deserve it; no one really deserves something like that. I'm the one who should apologize to you since I was just angry, and I took all my frustration on the first person I saw, which was you" I said sadly at the end.

He began to chuckle at what I said as I gave him a look, "You're not making fun of me cause if you are you're going to regret …" I began he began to burst out in laughter as he said, "No, no ( he dries a fake tear from his) I just find it ironic that _you _of all people is apologizing to _me, CASTIEL"_ he elongated his name. I was going to smack him silly, but then suddenly I also found it funny because he had a point. When I began laughing with him I struggled to say, "You have a point," we stayed there laughing for a bit.

I finally stopped holding my stomach from laughing and saying, "What's wrong with us?" I asked catching my breath. "I have no idea," he responded breathing heavy. "I mean don't we hate each other," I asked adding quotations with my fingers he shrugged, "Well… (He begins to rub his neck) I guess we started on the wrong foot."

I gave him a sarcastic grin as I raised my eyebrow and put both my hands on my hips as I said "Nuh-uh don't think I'll forget so easily what you've done so far. Even if I forgive you it won't change the fact you called Reinella a two timing big mouth which she's not, and came at me accusing of me of doing something to Lysander when it's not my fault he went and fell in love with Lily. Which what is so bad in that? Don't you want Lysander to be happy since you're his so called best friend mmm?"

He stayed silent as he went back to his normal state of glaring at me. I did the same as I continued "Because I know I want Lily to be happy, and if it's with Lysander then I wish her the best of happiness." "I'm trying to offer a truce here," he said annoyed already. I folded my arms on my chest and turned away "Fine, tell you what lets say the day we met never happened. We don't hate each other, but were not friends either. Sound good to you?" I offered. He shrugged and said before turning to leave, "Humph fine by me," "Great then it's a deal we can both deal with" I said annoyed as he was and walked on home.

After that I never really found out who gave me those things for valentine.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Well don't have much to say on this the title basically explained what the chapter is going to be about and I can't say anything about what the next chapter is going be about because that will basically will give away what's its going to be about. Other than this I can say that I put a little of BeckyxCastiel moment for those of you rooting for Castiel in this chapter. But the BIG question is now has Castiel won some points with Becky? Or could she care less about what just happened? _**

**_You'll have to read the next chapter to find out _**

**_Thank you for reading please vote on who you want Becky to end up with and if you don't have an account leave it in the review section on who you want Becky to end up with_**

**_Please Favorite and Follow this story _:)**


	9. Chapter 8 Birthday Surprise

**_Author's Note: there's going to be a little time gaps here and though out the chapter just want to warn you guys._**

* * *

_A few weeks later May 1__st_

"Bye sweetie, remember I'll be seeing you after school, and cute top Alice has the best tastes I'm telling you," Aunt Agatha said cheerfully as I was getting out the pink car. I was wearing: a Black Rainbow T-shirt, Flared Black Pants, Black high top and the usual pearl necklace. She had showed up at my apartment and kept me busy at home to the point that I was a going to be late for school. When I was about to run out the door she then told me she would give me a ride to school.

Now as I got out of the car I had a box in my hand "Bye Aunt Aga- Tata see you after school" I closed the car's door. "Hey (I turned around) Lily will love her gift." I smiled at her as I nodded "Thanks" I said as I ran inside the school I almost ran into Castiel "Hey Wat-" he started but I interrupted "Sorry," and I continued to run until I found Lily at her locker.

"Hey Lily," I said a little out of breath "Hello Becky, what's wrong" she said with a concerned look. "Oh nothing… Happy Birthday Lily," I said to her as I handed her, her gift "How did you know? Thanks Becky!" She smiled and hugs me.

"Well let's just say Lysander gave away a little… if you want you can open it now" I told her with a smile. "I told him not too, I didn't want to make a big deal" she shrugs "I'll open it now thanks!" she continued. She began to open I began to bite my lip worried she might not like it, in it was a silver charm bracelet with little pink gems which were pink diamond (by the way those are real) to match her hair, but the thing that was most noticed was the 1/3 of a heart pendent on one side in cursive said one on top of the other "There, Till, End, Ever" on the other side said her name in cursive. She looked puzzled at the hidden message, which caused me to smile.

"Thanks Becky It's beautiful!" she then hugs me. I began to pull out a charm bracelet that looked the same the only difference the gems were sapphire blue(yes real ones) from my back pocket and held out the one on my wrist which had purple opal stones called "Opal Royal or Morado Opal" (yes once again real ones) they both had a 1/3 of a silver heart pendant and with something engraved on them. I didn't show her what they said to one side but I did show her the side that she now owned now it clearly said in cursive:

"_We'll be there for you till the very end_

_ Friends forever"_

Then I showed her the other side and it had our names on it "_Reinella, Becky, Lily" _forming the whole heart_. _Mine had my name on it with the words "Be, You, Very, For," the other one had Reinella's name on it saying "We'll, For, The, Friends" I'm thinking of giving it for her birthday which is in a few weeks and something else special that I thought she'd might like.

"So what do you think?" I asked Lily uncertain "I'm thinking of giving Reinella's her on her birthday which is a few weeks away…" "Really? I should get her a gift too" she smiles at me. "Well any way there's more to your present look at the bottom of the box" I responded quickly, she looked inside of it to find a key in it. She reaches in and picks up the key "What's this for" she examines the key.

"You'll find out after school, or at least that's when those guys said they would bring it here." I soon realized what I said at the end and smiled as if I hadn't said a thing I also added "Please don't tell Reinella what I got her I want her to be surprised." Then from behind her came Reinella (I wonder if she remembered that it was Lily's birthday).

Reinella came up behind Lily and hugged her, "Ahem...Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday sweet Lily, happy birthday to you~" Reinella sang, getting an applause from the other students, "I got you something~ something my dad would never let me drive in a million years. It's not a car, because it's too cliché, but..." She went off, and pressed a button of some sort.

Out into the courtyard came a moped with balloons on it. Once it stopped, there was a metal box and a huge bouquet of orange yellow and lilies was sitting in the basket. "These are tiger lilies that I have grown from my own backyard. Open up the box now." As Lily opened the box, a cake was inside. It was in the shape of a lily with a white rabbit holding onto a sign saying, "To our sweet Lily, we all wish you a very special happy birthday~"

Reinella smiled a bit sheepishly, "It's not the best cake, but Lysander and I tried our hardest to get it to look decent. But it taste good. We made five versions of the same cake and we finally got this one to look good and taste good. Lys said he has something planned for you two this evening, so get your formal wear ready~" she said with a wink.

"Now, I gotta run along, because coach just got us new softball jerseys, so I gotta go get mine. So, don't eat all that cake at once~" with that she was gone again. "You guys are all so sweet!" she smiles I shrugged at Lily "You are our friend we want you to have the best birthday you can have. (I leaned over near her ear to whisper) Oh by the way this one I have not a clue what your gift from him is going to be, so I can't give you any clues, or ideas on what it is." I said as I began leading her to class.

"There's more!? And darn it I'll just have to wait" she said I began to laugh a little as I said teasingly, "Yeah I guess so. But hey can you really complain that Lysander and your friends want to do something for you on your birthday." "I suppose I really can't complain"

_After school_

I leaned against the wall waiting for Lily to come out; when I saw her I came in front of her and said "Well are you ready to see your present its outside waiting for you. I really hope you like it because I don't think there's a chance of returning it."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing" nervous smile came across her face. I gave her a grin as I laughed a bit "I guess will have to see to find out won't we?" I told her as I pushed her a little to get outside. I finally managed to give her one last push when we finally made it outside. Outside was a yellow bug with red bow on top of it a license plate that said "Lily" on it.

"Oh my God!" Her hands flew to cover mouth "Thank you so much!" a huge smile came across her face she then gave me a bone crushing hug. She then squeals and starts dancing around and giggling of happiness, as I smiled at her reaction I walked around the car like if I were one those people who shows the car to the customer, "Don't thank me yet. You're probably wondering why I told you, you probably wouldn't be able to take it back. Well the reason for that is that this car is custom made…"

I walked towards the trunk of the car as I continued, "This car has unlimited space here, that you could even fit a boat and no one would know except for you of course." I then went to the driver seat door and opened it and pointed to screen above where the air comes out, "Oh here you have touch screen/ auto voiced screen so if you want to listen to some music say the name of it and it will put it on for you. It can also be just be a TV to entertain your passengers just say the channel you want to watch. Oh and if want a specific topic for example an actor of some kind, just say the name of the actor and a channel with that actor will show up on a channel automatically. Oh and if you're tired and you don't want to drive the car will drive for you and park."

"And also a GPS, and if someone were to try to highjack it they wouldn't be able to cause this car would call the police itself. And if you crash hopefully you won't though this car is _indestructible _it will always look it just came from a car wash or basically new." I had said almost out of breath I came up to her and added one more thing "Oh I almost forgot that the car's chairs are message chairs just say message and the chair your on will become a message chair so in a way you're saving money on not going to a spa." I waited for her reaction to all this.

It hadn't occurred to me that she would ask me how or where would I get a custom made car (to tell you the truth that was the easy part the difficult part was trying to get a hold of her aunt to get permission to get such a gift). "How much did you pay for all of this?" her blue eyes huge from all the information I had given her. "Quite a lot but for you it was all worth it. (I eyed the car as I smiled)But paying for it wasn't the problem, it was finding your Aunt now that was an obstacle" I said smiling.

"My aunt?" she looked confused "Really thank you Becky" she hugged me. We continued to hug as I said, "You're welcome Lily. (we separated from the embrace) And yes your Aunt, I had to get my aunt to ask your aunt permission to get a car for you. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble for such a gift. Well anyway let's put Reinella's gift in the trunk," I told her as Reinella's gift was nearby. "Okay sounds good" she smiles. We put Reinella's gift in the trunk after that the day went pretty smoothly.

_A few days before Reinella's birthday _

I was speaking with Lily about what she got for Reinella's birthday "So what did you get for Reinella after all it's in a few days?" I asked. "Well I haven't got one yet, "a sheepish smile came across her face "I couldn't decide what I was sure she would like so now I have several on hold at the store until I decide" shrug "I'm really indecisive. So I'll probably end up buying them all" she smiled.

I gave her sympathetic smile "I bet whatever it is it'll be great," I responded. She smiled back. That's when I felt someone behind me without turning I said "Hey Reinella,"

Reinella wasn't exactly herself. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, but not exactly happy ones. Lily called for her, "Reinalla are you alright?" and it snapped her out of her daze, "Oh, hey. Listen, I'm not really in the mood to talk to anybody at the moment, but whatever it is that you want, please make it quick." she said, in an emotionless tone.

"Umm ok …" I looked at Lily her face tight and a little worried then at Reinella "Well it's going to be your birthday in a few days I bet you're excited" I said to lighten up the mood. Reinella looked at me as though what I had said was something that wasn't of any importance to her, "Excited? Eh, I guess so." she shrugged; somehow I knew the feeling of not caring for birthdays.

I shrugged at Lily and Reinella, "That's all I got… so what's up with you?" I asked trying to make less awkward then it already was. "What happened?" Lily said in an angry tone Reinella shrugged, "I'm leaving for New York this Friday, and so if you have anything to give me, I suggest you give it to me Thursday. I'm going to be very busy Friday with packing and stuff that I won't have time to chat or anything."

"Oh ok ... that must be pretty stressful" I commented Reinella nodded, "Yes and daddy's all full of himself and won't pick up his dang phone." "Good luck with that…" I said Reinella made a gloomy face," He's got something that he's hiding from me, and I'm going to find out what it is." "What do you think he's hiding from you?" I asked curiously.

Reinella frowned a bit, "I can't exactly tell you." I shrugged " I bet whatever it is it probably can't be that bad… well either way good luck figuring it out" I said not insisting on her to tell me. "I...think I've already figured it out. But I'm not telling anybody until I come back." with that she left. I looked at Lily and shrugged, "Well I certainly don't know what that was about" "I think I understand what's wrong but it's not exactly my place to speculate" a small frown came across her face I shrugged once again. "Well there's nothing we can do about it that's for sure. She'll probably tell us eventually." We then headed to class.

_It's Thursday way after school_

I was getting out of the lockers with my hair still sort of wet from the pool since I got permission to use all the sports equipment a few months back. But not exactly the reactions I was hoping for from the coaches though once they found out about the sports I was in back home when I was younger they wanted me to be in all the sports in some captains.

Refused I told them that I didn't want to be in any of them, but they began to beg me and I'm telling you begging I'm not exaggerating when I say it "Come on _please" _ isn't exactly a normal phrase when they're on their knees. I continued to refuse especially cause in one of the options in being captain was softball and Reinella is in the softball team and I wouldn't want to be captain. At least I can't complain they didn't bring the principal into it, so as long as that happens I'm not complaining and I haven't told Reinella or Lily where I am after school.

As I walked towards my locker to leave the text books there, I heard a voice "Well did you enjoy your swim?" I rolled my eyes and continue to walk to my locker and put my text books back. "Actually I did, thank you for asking Castiel," I responded him finally. He found out where I was after school a few days after I started to use the equipment, I was in the track field when it happened. Now he only teases me about not being in the team. He shrugged giving me that I don't care look.

We barely talk anymore we just say a few words to each other and I'm trying to avoid Nathaniel and him ever being in the same place together. So I decided that I'd had to lay low from the headline which has work but there was still word that Castiel has a crush on me on campus. And Amber isn't exactly helping me.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," I said as I nodded a good bye to him and began to head towards Reinella's house to give her gift before she goes since she'll probably zoned out for the next few days. I was soon at her house as I knocked on the door the only thing was that Reinella wasn't home. There was a sticky note on the door saying, "Coach just made me captain of the softball team, so I'm out with him at the park~"

At the park Reinella was still in her uniform. She looked so different. Usually she was as clean as a whistle; not a speck of dirt to be seen, but here...she was covered pretty much head to toe with dirt and other stains.

She was showing Iris how to pitch correctly, "Captain Reiney, you go yourself a visitor~" Reinella didn't even have to turn, "I'll be there in a minute, Becky~" after showing Iris the correct way to pitch, she wandered over.

"Hey Becky. What's up? I would stick around to chat for a bit, but coach is taking us out for pizza after practice. He was all, "Reinella, you're my ultimate, number one, student and yo take charge so well that I'm making you my team captain. We'll be so invincible..." and I forgot the rest. But we might wanna hurry this up."

"Congrats Reinella, well I was just here to give you, your present since I'll probably won't get the chance since you're leaving in a few days so here" I said with a smile handing her a small white box. "I hope you like it, I know it's not much but … it's true"

Reinella looked at the box a little box, "Uh...what exactly is it?" she asked, staring at it as though it were going to explode in her hands. I smiled as my head moved back and forth as I laughed a little at her reaction "Don't worry it's not a bomb… (sigh) just open it" I said. She began to open slowly as she saw inside it a silver charm bracelet with sapphire blue gems (once again I repeat this they're _real_) with a 1/3 heart pendant that stood out the most just like Lily's.

On one side it said her name in cursive the other side had a saying that once you put the three pieces together would make sense since it said "We'll, For, The, Friends"

Reinella smiled, tears forming in her eyes,"I'm sorry but...this brings back some memories." she rolled up her uniform sleeve and showed an orange and yellow threaded bracelet.

It was a bit worn with age but still it looked like the person who made it put a lot of thought while they making it.

"Franny made me this before she started chemo. We were just sitting in her hospital room and she had an idea. She had some pieces of orange and black thread and made two of them. One for her; one for me. The orange represents leukemia awareness and the yellow represents the strong friendship we have." she hugged me. "I'm glad you liked it, the saying on the back would make sense if Lily were here, but when we put it together it just says "We'll be there for you till the very end Friends forever" I said as I showed her mine on my wrist with the purple opals.

"Now, I have two beautiful friendship bracelets~ Thanks Becky. I'm not sure if you ever got to meet Franny, but she's something not many folks get to meet in their lifetimes. But when I'm down in New York, I'll get you and Lily something. As my dad says, "It's better a present back when you receive one." so, I'll do just that~"

Reinella's name was called and she smiled, "Well, it's time for me to go. Goodbye, Becky." she waved and took off. I waved and told her as she left there was something else in the box she looked once more as she took out the plastic card "It's for $900 any store gift card" I yelled as I began to turn to leave.

I left with a smile on my face with this thought in my head "We're doing great progress who knows what's in store for our friendship now?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: So what do you think of that Becky's friendship with the girls is growing strong but how much are they really willing to tell or do for each other? Someone will be blamed and someone will take the fall? Who?_**

**_You'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;) _**

**_Thank you for reading please vote on who you want Becky to end up with and if you don't have an account leave it in the review section on who you want Becky to end up with_**

**_Please Favorite and Follow this story :)_**


	10. Chapter 9 Trouble in Paradise

**_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm trying to post as much as I can before school starts once more._****_Also today on My Candy Love it's me and my best friend on the website 400th day at being MCL. So Happy 400th day Reinella so this is my gift to you._**

**_Because when that happens I won't be posting as much but I will continue just to put your worries at rest. So let's go on to the story and remember please vote on who you want Becky to end up with and if you don't have an account leave it in the review section on who you want Becky to end up with_**

**_Please Favorite and Follow this story :)_**

**_Enjoy ;) ~_**

* * *

I was walking in the hall ways to get to my next class when I saw Reinella I gave her a smile "Hey Reinella how was New York?" "Perfect~ Oh my God, I am so happy. Ehehehe~" she laughed. So the answer was obvious, "I got the best birthday present in the whole entire world! Come over after school and I'll show you! Oh my God, it was beyond perfect." with that she skipped off down the hallway. I followed her with a smile across my face "Ok, I'm glad your birthday was great." I said we walked in the class room.

Reinella was picked up by coach by the back of her shirt," Now, Reinella. We don't skip into the classroom like we've lost our minds, now do we?" Reinella stuck out her tongue, "Aww, what happened to the fun coach that I have at practice?" he released her and she headed off to her seat. I lightly laughed, "So how is it being now the captain of the soft ball team?" I asked as I sat down in my seat.

"Awesome. Coach said he saw potential in me when I first stepped onto the field. Twink of it lie an early birthday present. I also got you something when I was down there. But it's at home." she said, pulling out her science notebook.

While doing so a new bracelet was seen on her wrist, "Like my new friendship bracelet? I still have yours, but I left it in New York so I wouldn't lose it. But when I was down there, Franny made me one for my birthday."

She pulled out her backpack and pulled out a bag, "She also made you and Lily one." she opened the bag and took out a purple and black threaded bracelet, "This one's yours. Take good care of it, ok? Stuff like this is difficult to sneak into the hospital when no visitors are allowed." Reinella said, grinning a bit.

Like Reinella's, it seemed to be threaded with care and delicacy because not a single piece was out of place. I was sincerely touched and a small smile escaped and came across my face "Oh it's beautiful, when you get the chance tell her thank you and that I'll cherish it for sure," I responded as I put the bracelet on the same wrist that had the friendship bracelet with the opals.

Reinella grinned, "I will." then came serious mode, "She's...not doing too well. I don't know if it's because of the chemo or her boyfriend, but she's just been so down lately that all she ever wants to do is just watch TV." Reinella frowned. "Oh I hope she's ok," I commented worry in my tone.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in a few weeks." Reinella said, smiling. The door opened and in walked Castiel, "You're on time for once, Castiel." coach commented not even having to look up from his laptop, "Well I decided to show up because this is the only fun class here." he walked up and stopped near Reinella, "You were right, Ms. Crumpton is an absolute witch." Reinella smirked, "I told you that she was worse this year." Castiel and Reinella getting along...? That was weird.

"She just asked me not to show my face in class ever again. What the hell is her problem this year?" he asked, rolling his eyes, "She probably got fed up with our attitudes. Well she got the attitude first, so I returned it back." Reinella said, rolling her eyes, "She should just retire already." Reinella snickered, "You're dumb. She's only in her mid-forties. She can't retire yet." Reinella explained.

I stayed silent as I looked away from Castiel worried that we would soon get in fight over nothing and that would mean in front of the class and hoping that he would ignore me for once. "Hey Bex," he said slyly to me, I made a face filled of annoyance I stayed put and totally ignored him. He then with the tips of his fingers touched my chin and moved my head to look at him "Hello I'm over here" he said playfully I eyed his hand then at him and shoved his hand away from my face and gave him a fake smile.

"Oh you were talking to me, sorry but I couldn't tell since you said Bex and that's not my name so if you want me to answer you next time get my name right" I said sarcastically. He shrugged as a smirk came across his face "Your name should describe what you are so Bex is cuter so it fit you perfectly well see you around _Bex"_ he said as he went to his seat. I rolled my eyes not able to believe what he just said.

Reinella had a devious expression,"Ohohoho, sounds like somebody needs to get laid!" The whole class laughed at her remark while I covered my face only enough for Castiel to see he was about to say something but when he looked at me and saw the look I was giving which meant "Please don't continue if not for your sake then at least for mine" he stopped and totally set aside what he was about to say.

Coach had a bit of a smile, "Alright Reinella, all jokes aside. This is science not sexual education. Now, unless you want to teach the lesson-" before he could finish, she had already hopped up out of her seat, "You'll finally let me teach!?" The whole class went dead silent, "I was joking, but if you want too, I guess you can." She grinned, "Thanks coach!" With that she went up the front and sat in his seat, "I'll just be sitting here, watching you do all the work.

After class ended, Reinella was as energetic as ever. "Oh my God, I was so busy in New York that I used up the gift card you gave me. So, I have no money, but that's alright. Once I win Battle of Bands, I'll show Gil just how talented I am." She seemed excited, "I am so hyped for this afternoon that you probably won't be able to guess what I got!" Reinella was pretty bold throughout all the classes and was very excited during P.E. that she almost forgot to change back into her regular clothes.

On the way to her house, she got a call, "Hello? Oh my gosh, how are you? I bet you miss me more than I miss you. Amoris is awesome; you need to come down here sometime! Who am I with? I'm with Becky at the moment. Dude, you really need to come down here-" she took the phone from her ear; "He hung up? Man, I was getting to the good part too!"

Once she was at her house she opened the door. It seemed nobody even bothered to lock it. She took off her shoes and flung them into the far corner of the room. "Let's go upstairs." She said, running up the stairs. She was already on her bed with her laptop open, "Come here, Becky!" She said, motioning you to come and sit on the bed with her.

"When Skype finally loads up, I'm gonna introduce you to someone who's the exact opposite of me. You'll like him, I swear. He's a total sweetheart." When it finally loaded, she grinned, "Becky, I'd like you to meet Gilbert." Reinella moved her laptop around. The guy on the screen had medium spiky brown hair with side bangs that cover his left brow and big blue eyes. Looking at Reinella and back at the guy, the relationship between them must be family.

"Becky, I am pleased to announce that this guy right here is my twin brother, Gilbert Everans. He's my birthday present~" I astonished look came across my face "Whoa …" was all I could say this was great and amazing Reinella had the brother she's wanted and for her birthday I couldn't be any happier for her.

After conversing for a bit Reinella shut her laptop off, "So, what do you think of my little brother?" she said, with a smile, "He'll be here with Franny for Battle of the Bands even if I have to drag him along." she said, with a laugh, "What was with the paparazzi anyway? Well, funny story about them, I remember one time the limo broke down and they were flying overhead in their little jet, so I sent a S.O.S signal and when they dripped the ladder, I climbed up it and was all, "Time Square and hurry!" they had no idea how to even react." she said, thinking back to that time.

"He seems nice. Bet you'll like having your long lost brother support you in competition like that. And he'll be proud of his big sister once you win" I said smiling at her Reinella smiled, "Aww, thank you. Yeah, he will be proud of me. I don't even have a band yet. I need two people since Armin just bailed out on me last minute." she said, blowing her bangs out of her face. I frown a bit and then my face lightens up as I suggested "Oh … Maybe you can ask Lily she might know how to play an instrument. As for someone else do you know anyone who'd be willing to join you?"

Reinella frowned, "Nope. When I tried to ask Rosa, she was like,"Don't you even dare try to bring that topic up again. No means no." So I asked Kim and she was all, "Lil girl, ain't nobody got time for that." I asked everybody and then I Skyped Franny. She was willing to do it, but then she "accidentally" ripped the IV out of her arm. It wasn't a pretty sight. Trust me, I've seen it happen at least fifteen times and own time the fluid stuff got on me...ugh..." she said, wincing as she said it.

"So, I even asked Gilbert and he was like, "Nope. Not happening." That's what I get for trying to ask my family for help." She said, making a pfft noise, "Shoot, I will freaking get up on stage alone if I have too. I'm not joining anybody else's band." She said, looking at the flyer in her hands.

She crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash can. "I might as well go and drag her out of that hospital bed. She'll live." She said, getting to her feet and making a phone call,"Hey, it's me~ So, will I be alright if I come and get Franny? Uh huh, yep. Got'cha...yeah, goodbye pops~" she said hanging up her phone, "Man, Fran's dads accent thickened up as he spoke to me that I have no idea if that was a yes or no." She said, thinking about it.

My face soon became gloomy, "How about that Iris girl from softball you guys seem good enough friends?" Reinella's face paled over, "Iris is pretty much a prisoner to her family. She can't do anything on school nights or anything that requires going somewhere else. Like geez, I thought Franny's dad was strict, but Iris' parents won't let her do anything. Not even sleepover at a friend's house." I felt terrible for her she really wanted to compete but she needed someone else to compete with her, "Well that sucks, I feel terrible I wish I could do something about it" I put my chin on my hands as I sighed.

Reinella looked at her phone and put no her house shoes, "Well, that's settles it. I'm going to go to New York and I'm going to drag Franny's butt down here whether she's in the middle of chemo or not! I will see you tomorrow, Becky." With that, she was out the door.

_The next day _

She was serious when she said she'd bring Franny to Amoris. She showed up to school with her. Everyone just stared at them. Franny had on one of those surgical masks and still had her IV's with her.

Nathaniel had just stepped out of his office, "Reinella, what is Franny doing here?" Reinella rolled her eyes, "To compete with me!" The whole school and gathered to witness their little argument. I wasn't that willing to listen but I really had no choice but to go through them because they were the ones preventing me from going to my next class so I simply said "Excuse me …" I apparently got their attention doing so as I walked through them.

"I'm not going back to the hospital. There, argument settled everybody go to class now." Franny said, with a smile full of triumph, "Now, Mr. Student body president, I suggest you be a good boy and run along to stack some papers." Nathaniel muttered something before going back inside his office.

Reinella had arrived late to class and was about to get yelled at when she pulled Franny into the room. "Hello everyone~" almost every guy in the classroom stared at her, "Damn, Reinella's friend sure is hot." Reinella glared in their direction, "She's not up for relationships at the moment because...she's mine~" Reinella said, pulling her into a hug.

The teacher just stared at them in shock. In came Castiel, "What in the world?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "Why are there two of you?" he looked at the both of them, "This is joke, right?" Franny giggled, "You don't remember me?" she asked, pulling of her mask.

"What are you doing back here?" Reinella swatted Franny's hands, "Put that mask back on. Anyways, I went and got her for Battle of the Bands!" Castiel was stunned, "This must be a nightmare..." he said, slowly walking past them.

Reinella grinned, "Told you it'd work." she pulled Franny over to where she normally sat. She waved at me enthusiastically. Franny looked at her and over and at me before waving her hand as well. I gave her a smile Reinella and Franny could be considered as twins after all they both had blonde hair the only difference was that they eye color are different Franny has green eyes a beautiful to say the least.

Class was soon over and I headed to my next class as always there was barely anyone in the hallways as I went towards the stairs I just had to take one more step to get off the stair when Amber and her friends were blocking my was a sigh escaped me. "What do you want Amber?" I asked annoyed she looked like she was checking her manicure before saying "What I want is very simple. Back off Castiel you hear me, he's mine or else I'll" I rolled my eyes.

"Or else what, do you really think I'm afraid of you? I could care less what you do or what you think. So stop being a big brat and grow up because you achieving anything if you think standing in my way prove something you're so wrong. It just proves how childish you are," I told her she gasped at what I said "You did not just call me childish. Trust me when I say that if you come near Castiel you will pay," I looked at her as if to say seriously "Come on Amber stop it with the Castiel nonsense he doesn't even like you. You're just a thorn in his spine."

She looked angry at that moment "Shut it! He's MINE you hear!" she yelled. "Castiel isn't yours for once in your life open your eyes. You can't own a person he has every right to speak or hang out or date anyone he pleases whether it's you, me, or anyone else in this school. You can't make a guy like you," I said to her face about to push her out of my way when out of nowhere she let out a cry and came at me like a crazing woman.

My eyes widen as I went and dodged to my right against the railing. Everything seemed to slow down as she fell, her so called friends didn't even try to help her they instead left. She screamed I immediately took action as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with all my strength and pushed her onto the stair case she sat there. A worried look displayed across my face as I asked "Are you alright?"

She was looking at the ground with a hand over her chest breathing heavily. She did the most unexpected thing she grabbed my foot and pulled on it causing me to fall. What surprised me most was that I didn't let out a scream like she did, instead I managed to turn my back facing the ground I was going to hit I closed my eyes preparing for the blow. Soon a pair of arms caught me I opened my eyes as I turned my head slowly to see who it was

"Castiel!?" I whispered harshly not being able to believe my eyes he was glaring up at Amber who was still where she was. I looked up to see her glaring at me, I then notice Castiel is still holding on to me. I waited a few seconds hoping either Amber would yell at Castiel to let me go or for Castiel to _let me go._ The one time I want her to speak she doesn't "Umm you can let go of me now Castiel," I said. Castiel seem to be ignoring me, "Hello! You're still holding me!" I said annoyed he then snapped out of it and then pulled me up.

The next thing that happen embarrasses to say it he then after I was standing up but his hands were still on me he then pulled me to put me on his shoulder like he did Reinella when I had found out his name and walked with me on his shoulder. I began to struggle, "Castiel what in the world are you doing!? Put me down!" I ordered him. I guess he couldn't take any more of my kicking and punching and began to carry me as many call it "Bridal style."

I immediately put my arms around his neck afraid that he'd drop me. He chuckled at the reaction "Shut up and put me down idiot," I yelled at my defense. "That's not going to happen," he said simply as he continued on to his destination. I began to pout as I mumbled "You can at least tell me where you're taking me." He answered "To the nurse where else?"

"What? No put me down now Castiel I'm perfectly fine," I said quickly. Too late we were inside the office I looked at him sternly and tried once more, "Castiel please put me down" I said desperate for him to put me down "What's going on here Becky?" oh no just what I needed. Nathaniel looked like he was going to kill Castiel. "Nathaniel its n-" "None of your business," Castiel interrupted me Nathaniel glared at him "I wasn't speaking to you Castiel" he said then turned to me but I was glaring up to Castiel as I spoke in a tone of "listen or else" "Put me down Castiel I _can_ walk" then a woman came in. "Hello Miss she fell down the stairs," Castiel said quickly ignoring me.

"What are you ok?" asked Nathaniel as his face went from angry to worry in a snap of fingers. "I'm fine I would be much better if_ Castiel_ would put me down" I answered "There's nothing wrong in checking Castiel bring her this way" the woman answered.

Castiel was sent back to class and I was stuck in the nurse's office for 20 minutes. When I got out from the nurse's office I had to ask for a pass from Nathaniel. "Hey Nathaniel can you give me a pass so I can go to class?" I asked. He nodded "You have to go to 6th period since you missed 5th" I said annoyed "Oh great don't want to know how much work I have to catch up on because of something foolish as this" I said mainly to myself. I saw Nathaniel smile at what I said I suppose "It's nice to see someone around here who takes school seriously," he said.

I looked at him innocently "Mmm … well who ever said I didn't," I teased him. "Uh I was just saying…" he said nervously I smiled as I said "I'm just teasing you. Lighten up a bit working hard isn't everything my dad used to say to me" he smiled "Yeah you're right. Anyway what happened how did you fall?" I sighed I couldn't tell him that his sister had been the one who caused me to fall "It's something I prefer to forget." He then gave me the pass and offered to take me to class "Just in case you never know if you might fall" he said with a smile for once he was trying to crack a joke I smiled as I elbowed him saying while laughing a bit "Hey you never going to let that down are you?"

We finally made it to the lockers I was late for P.E by 20minutes I said my goodbyes to Nathaniel and left to lockers to change once I changed I walked to coach Boris gave my note he smiled and said "Hope you're feeling well you can join the others if you like" I smiled and heard my name being called "Becky! Get you booty over here, now!" she said, waving her hand for the bleachers with Franny, "So, I heard everything from Cas. Is it true that Amber pushed you down the stairs?"

Franny elbowed her in her side, "Don't be so rude." Reinella waved her off. I smiled as I shrugged "Sort of not really well no harm was done so why does it matter. And don't worry Franny I've actually gotten used to her ways." I responded. "Anyways, I'm not going to be participating in gym since it would be unfair to Franny-" she started to say.

"I can so, totally, play baseball!" Franny said, messing with her IV,"Yeah, yeah. Keep on telling yourself that, darling." she said, "So, how was the nurses office? I hope daddy didn't keep you in there for too long. Thought he was going back to New York, but Nah. He was all, "Your brother's coming in." he didn't tell me when, but he will be here whether I have to do what I did with her. Go to New York and bring him here." she said pulling out her phone.

"Anyways, I'll be over here if you need anything, now run along~" she said, moving her hand in a shooing way. I saluted her to tease her a bit "Sure thing Reinella," I walked to the field up to Lily to ask her what was going on when out of nowhere the speakers went off:

**_May Becky Valdez, Reinella Everans, and Lily Asherwood come to my office immediately! _**

Again I wasn't even here more than 10 minutes and now I have to go back to office. The principal sounded angry so I didn't fuss over it I walked across the field with Lily. "Let's go" her face emotionless. We met with Reinella at the principal's office.

Reinella was looking at the principal like she was some kind of beast, "Look, it's my fault for bringing Franny here when she's still on chemo." she said, "No, Ms. Duncan is always welcomed here. You two have a seat on the bench, since Ms. Reinella has taken the guest chair."

"So, what did I do? If you have a problem, talk to my daddy about it." she said, rolling her eyes," Ms. Reinella, if I recall correctly, your attitude got you in major trouble last year." Reinella looked ready to storm out of the office any moment now.

"Well, let's hurry this up, because I left my poor darling alone in the gym with a bunch of perverted people." she said, kicking her feet up onto the desk I nodded my head back in forth as I decided to lean against the wall instead of sitting and calmly asked seeing as the principal was probably going to yell at her again "What she means Mrs. Villa is why have you asked us to come here?" not wanting Reinella to get into trouble.

"What has happened is that the basketballs for the basket ball club have gone missing and an exchange student has misplaced his necklace…"

"Someone has seen you three of stealing the basketballs to play a prank on the club and witnessed you three stealing the necklace as well," she said angrily. So this is what Amber was planning on doing that brat is willing to do anything to get me out of the way or to make her point clear to me well I got a bone to pick with you Amber you won't get it your way that's for sure.

"Ms. Villa I can assure you we didn't do anything like that," Ms. Villa interrupted me "I don't want to hear any excuses from any of you." I looked over to Lily and saw her give a small angry very scary smile at that moment I couldn't help but not stay quiet about it "Does this person have proof of us doing such a thing or are you just going to take that persons word for it?" "There's proof Miss Valdez and I'm ashamed to say this but since Reinella and Lily know the rules of this school they will get expelled, while you will serve detention"

My eyes widen at it I couldn't let that happen to them, I saw Ms. Villa grab a form for Lily and Reinella to get expelled. I shut my eyes closed trying to think of something to do when out of nowhere I burst out saying "I did it!" the principal stopped filling out the form to look up to me I had a blank face now as she asked "What?" I stepped forward to block Lily and Reinella's view of my face knowing that they would also fall for it if they saw my face I said slowly and sincerely "I did it, it was all me. I took Dajan's necklace I hid all the basket balls. I did it all on my own don't blame these two for something I did." I heard Lily take a small sudden intake of breath.

"Well I can't believe it, but I'm glad you came clean Lily, Reinella you're dismissed while you young lady stay and get your punishment," clean I was admitting to something I didn't do but if she believed me and didn't punish the girls for it I was fine with it I looked towards the ground not letting them see my face as if I had done it.

Reinella huffed, "Shut up, Becky. I suggest you look around, you're being monitored by my daddy's secret body guards." Principle Villa looked around and around, "With attitude, young lady, you're bound to get-" The door to her office flew off its hinges, "Now hold on, don't you even dare think of expelling Reinella!" Dr. Everans stood in the doorway, "Principle Villa, do you have any proof at all that these young ladies took the balls? Especially my daughter?" He asked, looking ready to throw the needle in his hand,"Dr. Everans, there is no proof-" she was cut off, "Then I could say I could say that I took the balls." Principle Villa looked at him.

"Listen Dr. Everans your daughter is no longer in trouble there's no need to make a scene, I was just dismissing your daughter to go back to class. So I suggest you and your daughter go on about your business before the announcement," she said sternly. I wanted them to leave before they made matters worse I had already declared that I had done it and now the principal thinks I'm the only person to blame.

"Now go on," she said as she pushed Lily, Reinella, and Reinella's father out of her office. She was about to close the door when she called in Nathaniel. I looked at the ground struggling to not to look like I was lying about this the only thing that gave me away was my fists otherwise I did a pretty good impression of looking guilty. I didn't want Nathaniel to believe in this lie though I knew I really didn't have a choice.

I then looked ahead feeling his eyes on the back of my head he was standing behind me and I could feel it. I had a blank face as I looked at Ms. Villa walk around to her desk usually it came easily for me to lie but now I felt speechless. Was it because I knew that someone intentionally wanted Reinella, Lily hurt in some way, well if that's the case I won't let that happen, not as long as I still breathe.

"Miss Valdez I am surprised that you would do such a thing," she said. I shrugged as if it were nothing it was never difficult to lie and hide what I really thought. "I believe the rumors of you have been true… who'd knew you would be our-" what rumors? She had cut herself off as if she was about to say something that wasn't allowed to be said to a student. I wasn't willing to ask her what of the rumors.

"Ms. Villa you haven't decided on a (I lowered my head as I let a frown appear slowly on my face making it look even more like I had done it)… punishment yet," I gave a sigh I wanted to get this over with but I didn't want to disrespect. "Yes, you'll have detention for the rest of the week serve it in the mornings or afterschool your choice, and you'll clean graffiti after school (I pressed my lips together to prevent myself from saying anything to Ms. Villa) and return the basket balls and return the necklace to Dajan. You're lucky I'm giving you easy and simple tasks usually for this kind of felony you would get expelled."

"_[What am I supposed to thank you for that you're the one who doesn't believe me, but believes a lie] _yes ma'am," I said standing still, she looked at me angrily she responded, "You may leave, report to one of the members of the basket ball club to give them the basketballs," I speed walked out of there not looking at Nathaniel.

I left the office to encounter with Lily as I got out; I wasn't planning on saying anything seeing as the situation I was in "I do believe I owe a certain Girl a serious chat of sorts" she said her eyes hard and mouth pressed into a frown. I sighed as I simply said, "There's not much to talk about," I was turning away from her hoping that would end the discussion. I guess I was wrong "You and I have plenty to talk about and will do so. Right now I need to speak to amber" she walks away from me with very scary look on face.

I ran after her I continued to walk by her side and grabbed her shoulder as well I wasn't trying to stop her I was trying to get her attention, "What about? And why do you need to speak to Amber?" I questioned. "She's crossed the line. And it's in direct violation- of something" she sighed "look I need to go I'll see you later" she told me before walking away "See ya" I said as I went into the court yard and decided to look for the basketballs first. I found three and I went in the hallway and found one_ [Amber is definitely not good hiding things] _and then in one of the class rooms I found one under one of the desks.

I then went inside the gymnasium and put the basketballs down as I bent down to put them down I heard behind me, "Well Miss Goodie-Goodie isn't as innocent as she makes others think she is," well you think with those words it would be Amber right… well I tell you this you're wrong I straighten out as I sighed "If you're here to mock Castiel (I turn around to see him in the face he was leaning against the wall) mock away. I really don't care go ahead give me your best shot," responded very bored like. His smirk is replaced by a frown and fake disappointment in his eyes, "Well I would, but you just took the fun out of it." He responded playfully.

"Sorry, but I have no time for your jokes or your sarcasm. If you don't mind I have to find someone who's in the basketball club so good bye" I said as I was about to stomp away. "No need to go too far you're speaking to one right now," he said his voice playful as ever. "You, you can't be serious," I said sounding like I was about to laugh at the beginning. "Does this surprise you?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Sorry if I find it hard to believe I mean you don't struck out like the kind of guy that cares for what the principal says much less someone who would join a club and show up to it." I responded honestly with a grin on my face to show I was being serious about it.

"Well I guess we're all filled with surprises seeing as you did something like that," grinned at me. I frown came across my face as I begin to walk away from him as I said "Believe what you want, I'm out of here since I did what I have to do there's no reason for me to be here." My shoulder accidently bumped into him as I did so and I saw regret in his eyes but I totally ignored it as I walked out of there.

Everyone thinks I did it, even_ Castiel_ for crying out loud. There's definitely going to be a headline about me tomorrow that's for sure. I began to wonder where in the world would that necklace be I mean I didn't really take it, I have no idea where it could really be. I was walking by a classroom with the door open when I heard something that definitely caught my attention "Did you see the guy from the other basketball team? He's _too_ cute!" it was Amber and she was talking to her friends, they're probably were talking about Dajan. I got against the wall for no particular reason really, "I don't know if we'll see him again, so I took a little souvenir while he was busy at practice," she continued that little weasel how come it doesn't surprise me she would be a thief. "Hahaha, I hid it in my locker, because the bell rang so I'll have to go back and hide it somewhere else as soon as class is over."

I slightly smiled but then realized that I'm left no other choice… I'll have to find a way to steal back what Amber stole. Not the best solution but what do I got to lose everyone already thinks I stole why not actually do it, but which is her locker. Who would know everyone's lockers? Nathaniel… but how will I be able to convince him to give that piece of information he probably doesn't trust me anymore. My thoughts questioned, but I then knew what I had to do.

I had to tell him the truth even if it hurts him. I then walked into the office and saw Nathaniel behind his desk as usual. When he saw me he face palmed his face and looked away from me showing anger towards me. I walked towards him but he tried to avoid me I grabbed him by the arm and made him turn around to look at me. He was about to pull away and probably scold me but I prevented him from trying, "Look I know you're probably upset with me but I really need a _bi_g favor," I told him my eyes pleading. I knew he was trying his best not to give in "I need you tell me which locker is Amber's."

"What? Why? Never mind that, no," he pulled his arm away as he responded confused at first and towards the end probably slapping himself for even considering it. I sighed "Fine you left me no choice Nathaniel," I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the student council room. "Ow what in the world are yo-" he began "I didn't do it," I interrupted. "What?" he asked confused, my arms folded across my chest as I leaned to one side, "You heard me, I didn't do it." "Then why did you sa-" I immediately interrupted, "That's beside the point I did let's leave it at that." He then put his hand on his chin as he paced a little, "What does this have anything to do with Amber? If you didn't do it then who did?" he questioned.

"It has everything to do with her… I hate to break this to you Nathaniel, but Amber did all this to get back at me for something stupid to tell you the truth." I said towards the end in a tone of a matter of fact. "No I don't believe you," he said I shrugged I didn't expect him to believe me, "That's why I need to know which is her locker to get Dajan's necklace back, but I can't do that if I don't know which ones her locker," I told him reasonably. His hand went through his hair as he sighed, "Fine I'll tell you, but I'll have to assist you," "Fine by me," I shrugged.

He walked towards one of the lockers and said "This is her locker." I smiled with gratitude "Thank you," as I felt he was going to look for the locker combination I had begun to hack in to the lock and had put the last number, "Got it," I opened it quickly and saw the necklace. "H-how , how did y-" I shrugged "Hey what can I say I've read too many crime novels for my own good who knew it would come in handy one day," that and the fact my father taught me how as well but I wasn't going to tell him that. I grabbed the necklace Nathaniel was smiling from what I said before when he saw the necklace in my hand his golden eyes widened.

"So she did do it," he said softly I nodded in silent agreement. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," I commented; he then looked like he was struck with anger "We have to tell Principal Villa abo-" "I already tried telling her I didn't do it, she said that she "didn't want to hear any excuses" from us." I told him I sighed softly as I closed Amber's locker shut "Anyway I'm already punished so I'll just leave things as things are, (I took in a deep breath) and you should too." I said.

"But…" "No Nathaniel just please leave things be," I ordered before leaving to go straight to the gym to find the guy named Dajan. I knew he didn't want to, but I dared look back once and saw with his head down "Hey…" he looked up I threw him a smile, "Thanks for everything." I then ran to the gym. I looked around to find a guy playing basketball he was wearing a red jersey with the number 10 on it and white shorts. He seemed frustrated with the ball because he tried to shoot a basket but the ball hit the back board and went flying towards me.

I caught it in the air; he came running towards me saying, "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there… (He noticed that I had caught it) nice catch. How did you do that?" I leaned to one side as I threw it towards him he caught it and put it to his side. I shrugged as I answered "Well to the first thing you said don't worry about it, second thanks, third what can I say… I guess I just have good reflexes," he then smiled at me before saying "Hey I'm Dajan." my smile that was apparently on my face faded when I heard that.

His also disappeared and began to look at me puzzled, "Umm, so you're Dajan I guess you made it pretty easy to find you," I finally responded. "You were looking for me why?" he asked I then took out of my pocket a necklace "This belongs to you…" I held up to him handing it over as I waited for his reaction he looked at me then smiled as he grabbed it. "Thanks I've been looking for it all day I thought it was gone for good. Where did you find it?" he asked.

I was surprised I thought he knew the_ supposed_ truth I raised my head a little higher and said "Some girl had it." I told him basically the truth. He raised his eyebrow confused and laughed as he looked towards me; I soon added realizing what he was thinking as I sighed, "Not me. Don't flatter yourself I barely even know you and you don't even know my name yet." I said grabbing the ball from him dribbling a bit "So what is your name?" he asked trying to reach for the basketball.

I dodge and I began to spin the ball on my finger, "Nice try, I'm Becky." I responded smiling as I shot the ball into the basket and scored. He eyed me then he said, "Mmm well you could be in the basketball team that's for sure," I stopped smiling once more and shrugged "I'm not really into basketball," "Really it doesn't look like it, you look like you know what you're doing." He said as he picked up the ball. I shook my head as I gave him a look, "I said I wasn't into it, not that I couldn't play… well it was nice meeting you I have a lot of things I have to take care of," I said as I was about to leave he yelled after me "Ok sure maybe we can play one to one sometime."

I grinned and I walked away and went to the student council room. Well I have to say when I went in Nathaniel didn't react the way he did when he thought I was the one who did this. He gave me a warm smile I returned the smile and went towards the desk to ask how I'm serving detention if I have to clean graffiti at that moment the principal came out. "Oh, Miss Valdez you're just on time here is a bucket and other cleaning supplies, Nathaniel will be the one supervising you and he'll tell you where to go," I gave her a sly grin and went back to blank face.

I grabbed the bucket and the other cleaning supplies, and walked towards Nathaniel, "So where to…" I asked. "Right this way," he said walking out of the room we walked to the end of the hall way and there was whole bunch of graffiti on the walls that I hadn't noticed, "Whoa, she expects me to clean all this with just this bucket it's going to take an army of cleaning supplies to do this." "Don't worry I'll bring more, I'll be right back." He answered as he left I began to take off my white jacket since I didn't want to get it wet. I was basically wearing this: Blue Flowered Tunic, Blue Pants with White Belt, Jean High Tops my hair in a sloppy bun. [If you really want to know]

I went and put my jacket in my locker and came back to find the bucket filled with soapy water I then went to work my bangs get on my face. It been minutes later and then I hear, "Well look at that never thought I'd see you like this," I looked up since I was now on my knees scrubbing on the bottom of the wall that had some graffiti. I stood up to rewet the brush I using to clean the mess and tried to blow my bangs away from my face "What do you want Castiel?" I asked to him coldly.

He just shrugged, "Look I'm not here to tease you if that's what you think." "Then why are you here?" I retorted still trying to get the graffiti off the wall. "I'm here to say that I know that you didn't do it, I heard you tell that idiot of a student body president," my eyes widen as he said he smirked at my reaction. I continued to scrub hard, "So what you're going to go tell the whole world that I didn't do it. There not going to believe you," I finally decided to look him in the eye his smile didn't fade from his face. He pushed himself off the wall, "You really think I would go tell someone, like you said they won't believe me so what's the point (he shrugged as he shook his head as if to what a shame I thought you knew better)… Well see you around Bex."

I looked away seeing as he began to leave at that precise moment when I turn back to my work I heard Nathaniel, "Castiel you're late." I turn immediately to face them seeing them glaring at each other, "What do you mean by late?" I questioned and began to look from one to the other. Nathaniel spoke first, "Castiel got detention for skipping class, and detention for today is cleaning graffiti." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow as a sly grin came across my face, "Oh so I'm not the only one who's has gotten in trouble."

He shrugged as if he didn't care, "Shut up" he said to me not really meaning it though. Nathaniel pushed a brush and bucket in his hands, "Here get to work Castiel." Castiel looked like he was going to hit him when he dropped the bucket I immediately take action and grab him by the arm when I touched him his gaze moved from Nathaniel to my arm and then to me. A small smile came across my face, "Hey, come on let's not start something you regret later (I pulled towards the wall and picked up the bucket) instead help me with this." Nathaniel went and left for a second saying he'd come back.

"Fine," he mumbled and began to take off his jacket and tossed it to the side. I gave him one last glance I then begin to go to work when he put the bucket on the ground upside down to sit on it. I cleared my throat, "What?" he asked as he put his hands behind his head I looked at the wall and back to him "You're supposed to be helping." He shrugged, "I'm not into that kind of stuff," he simply told me I rolled my eyes at me he closed his eyes as he rested there. I let out a small groan and when I was about to throw the brush back into the bucket I saw a wet sponge.

I don't know what came over me I grabbed the soak sponge and next thing I know I throw it at Castiel and then immediately at like I have been cleaning the whole time. "What the heck!?" he screamed I begin to scrub the wall hard trying my best to hold in my laughter. "Why'd you do that for," he yelled getting up and walking towards me.

I looked at him in the eye a small grin came across my, "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't go grinning like nothing happened you threw me this sponge," he accused a small gasp escaped my lip as I pointed towards me "You think I threw a sponge at you… I was just cleaning" my face filled with fake pain "I don't know what you're talking about" I continued. "Uh huh as if (he looked around as I continued to clean without looking at him) HA!" he poured a bucket of soapy water on me it wet half of me though.

I brushed off some water off my face, "Oh my gosh! (I looked at him now letting go the brush) You asked for it Castiel!" I yelled I picked up another soaked sponge and threw at him he dodged it "Ha missed!" he said turning to look at the sponge. I then picked up a bucket filled with soapy water and said "Oh really…" I dumped it on him and he was soaked. "I don't think so…" I said letting go of the bucket, he then shook like a dog to dry off a little than picked up a soaked sponge my eyes widen as he said "This is war Valdez!"

I soon grabbed another bucket, "Bring it Owens!" I yelled almost laughing he threw it at me and I threw the bucket of water on him soaking him while the hit my leg. I soon grabbed a spray bottle that was with the other cleaning supplies, and began to spray a smile upon both our faces "Hey! Stop it!" he yelled as he covered his face chuckling. It was if we were little kids he found another spray bottle and began to spray causing me to giggle since it tickled "Please Castiel stop! I … I ... can't… breathe" I said still laughing so hard.

"Never!" he responded still spraying me "What is going on!?" a voice sliced through the laughter. Also stopping the little war we were in Castiel and I froze as I looked over to Nathaniel. Nathaniel didn't look happy "Well…" he said "Umm… you see," Castiel began to rub his neck. "Nathaniel what happened is that…" "She threw a sponge at me," Castiel interrupted. "And he threw a bucket of water on me," "But then she threw one on me," I sighed "And I guess you can guess the rest."

He nodded "Seriously guys, you guys have to stop joking around" he went on. I looked at Castiel and so did he I gave him a sly smile and a smirk came across his face. I then nodded and so did him and then we attacked "Nathaniel I think you should loosen up a bit." I threw a sponge at him and Castiel sprayed him next thing we know we're all out on each other. Throwing water all over the place at the same time we managed to wash the wall.

I soon attacked both at the same time one with a sponge the other with a bucket filled of soapy water, "Woo! Yeah! I got both of you I win!" I yelled in victory throwing my fists in the air. Nathaniel and Castiel looked at each other, and then a sly smile appeared on their faces they went towards me as my smile disappeared I looked towards Nathaniel and asked "What in the world ar-" then got interrupted when Castiel grabbed me by the arms and then Nathaniel grabbed my legs laughter escaping me. Holding me and swaying me back and forth as I squealed, screaming "Put me down guys!"

Then they began to carry me towards the pool arena once we got there they swayed back and forth once more saying in unison, "One… Two…" "OH NO PLEASE DON'T!" I begged between laughter. "THREE!" they yelled throwing me in the pool. It then occurred to me an idea as I resurfaced being dragged back in I spit out water "Help! *cough* Help! I… Can't… Swim…" I said making it look like I was drowning.

Nathaniel and Castiel went into action not taking the time to think about it and dived in to save me. They both went under my arm and when we resurfaced they said "It's ok, you're ok just stay calm then." "You're the guys that are going to need help" I said putting my hands on their heads and dunking them into the water multiple times. In the end we got out of the water laughing like little kids I took in a deep breath "Well that was fun when it lasted. I can't believe you guys bought that I mean you both know I can swim."

I then looked behind me at them all soaked and wet just as I was and then remembered the graffiti on the wall we were supposed to be cleaning. "Oh my gosh the wall!" I practically screamed their smiles were gone when I said that "Oh man what are we going to do?" asked Nathaniel. "You guys go home. I'll take care of everything (Nathaniel and Castiel about to object but I lift my hand to stop them) no buts. It's not like you guys have extra clothes in your car and you guys are soaked to the bone if you don't dry out soon you'll get a cold or something." I answered.

I grabbed their hands and hauled them back to the school and pushed them out the door to the entrance of the Castiel hesitated but said "Are you sure about this?" he was getting awfully close. "Good bye, don't worry about it." I responded pushing him away and closing the door I then ran into the girls locker room and got my clothes I was going to after I took a swim not thinking I was going to be in a mess like this. I put on my panda t-shirt my mom bought me when she was in china and a pair of white skinny jeans with my wet black high tops which would dry eventually.

I then tied my hair into a loose messy bun and got to work on cleaning the floor it took an hour but I was done then I put the cleaning supplies away. I got my white jacket and put it on since I was getting cold; I then swung my bag on my shoulder and was about to head out when I heard something. "Becky what are you doing here so late?" I saw in the shadows … Ms. Crumpton. "Uh… I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you Ms. Crumpton it's just I got detention and I had to clean up some graffiti as my punishment. So I just finished right now… so I'm heading home." I said turning to go out the door. "That's an unusual punishment," she said honestly confused "Well the principal chose my punishment personally so I have no right to question it." I responded.

I almost covered my mouth not believing I had just said that "Well not even the principal has the right to do that… I'll have to speak to her tomorrow," I objected "You don't have to Ms. Crumpton." "Don't worry Becky I want to especially cause that can go under Cruel and Unusual punishment." She said I smiled at her honestly grateful "Thanks Ms. Crumpton," she responded with a kind smile "Do you need a ride home?" that was certainly came out of nowhere. "Uh… why do you ask?" I asked her, she sighed and responded "Because I don't see anyone out there waiting for you." I looked out the door and she was right obviously I said, "Uh… yeah I usually walk home." "If you want I can give you a ride" she offered with a kind smile I nodded and we walked towards her car. I told her my address strangely we lived nearby each other she lived on the second floor while I lived in the first floor.

I entered my home and took a warm shower to prevent from getting sick and prepared for bed. I layed there thinking of all the events I hoped tomorrow wouldn't be as crazy as this.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Nothing much to say about this or the next chapter that won't give away too much and yes I did take a while to post another chapter, but I did. So here goes the usual phrase ;)_**

**_Thank you for reading please vote on who you want Becky to end up with and if you don't have an account leave it in the review section on who you want Becky to end up with_**

**_Please Favorite and Follow this story :)_**


End file.
